I will always be a fool for you
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: Now that Glee is coming to an end and her engagement is no more, Naya decides to start fresh and move into a new home, as her 13 year old niece is helping her repack her niece finds a box of old Glee memories, Naya reminisces about the past and she finally realizes who she loved all along. Is it too late for her to have a second chance in love (Rivergron).
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Always be a Fool for You**

_**Authors' note:**_** Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating sister in law and raising lily, I have been really busy with school, but now I am free to update, this is a new Fic that could not just get out of my mind, so here it goes, I hope you enjoy it **

**Naya's POV **

As I look around my new home and breathe in the fresh air and light, I finally realize that I needed this; I needed a new fresh start and a new place to make new memories. The last few months have been hell on earth, you know once you think you found happiness, you lose it so quickly and it goes away so fast that you do not even have the memory of what it felt like to be happy in life.

I guess it is my fault for being so blinded by love that I even lost my true self, but would I call it love. Can I call it love when I did not even know who I was turning in to, when I even had a problem in recognizing myself when I would look into the mirror every morning? I thought it was perfect from the start, I thought it would just be a distraction, but I fell into to deep, then everything started to change.

My grandma once said to me that it's not love if you have to change into who you do not like just to please another person. She was right all along; I should have listened to my friends and some of my family members. Dating Sean was good for a while, it was new and different and I just wanted something to keep my mind of things for a while. I loved the attention he was giving me at first, all the wonderful compliments he would shower me with.

But once the hype started it was the beginning of a tragedy, I knew he was no good, I knew that when I told myself that I love him I was lying. I was already in too deep and once he got on one knee I was just taken. I don't know if it was really love or I just liked the prospect of being "Naya and Sean" or Bigvera, as they used to call us. I lost sight and touch of the people I loved, matter of fact the people I still love. As time went by we both knew eventually that we were just doing it for the public eye.

I mean we did not want to back out for a lot of reasons, my album was going to come out soon, he was doing other things on the side, I was beginning to become bigger than the glee lesbian cheerleader character that people saw me as, I was becoming my own person, well at least that is what I thought. But suddenly the fights became real; I was aggravated, over exercising doing anything just to get myself back. The break up was a good thing and as much as my name got dragged through the mad these last few months, I am more at peace than I ever was.

Looking at this beautiful beach view and the beautiful waves crashing against each other, it reminds me of the fact that Glee is coming to an end and it sadness me because I have lost so much time, I have lost friends and I cannot remember the last time I reached out to any of them accept for Kevin. When I started dating Sean they were all happy for me but not that supportive, I became angry at them, I was disappointed in Heather for not approving my engagement to Sean.

I felt like it was her obligation to be happy for me since we were best friends, Gosh Kevin even went wedding dress shopping with me instead of Heather. I guess I should have taken it as a sign in the first place. Worst thing is that when our engagement ended she did not tell me I told you so, she just held me and told me that it was going to be okay.

I felt like a jackass of a friend and now the media is also claiming that I got fired from Glee and that I am fighting with Lea. I mean the things the press just do out of desperation is just unbelievable, despite the fact that our characters are fighting I love Lea, I love her for being such a strong and wonderful woman, especially after what she went through, and I love her for being a best friend to the most wonderful human being I have ever come across, Dianna.

How could I hate lea and why would I leave a show that made me meet the most wonderful people in the world, how could I abandon a show that has been my strong hold for the past years, I grew up on Glee and as sad as It is now, I would like to finish what I started. Glee also introduced me to the most amazing girl I have ever met, a girl that I have lost touch with.

God even when I think about it now it freaking brings tears to my eyes, it makes me cry, the fact that the last time we saw each other we did not even utter two words to each other and it was just awkward glances the whole night through. How could I lose sight of the most wonderful thing that has ever happened in my life, how could I not realize that I lost the woman I lo—

"Aunty NAY!, were do you want me to put this box its heavy as hell, Oh my God, I think I broke my back"

I chuckle and shake my head as I laugh at my niece's antics, I swear that she is High school Santana brought to life, it is freaking scary how she resembles Santana, if I wasn't playing the part I would definitely recommend that she play it. I love my niece she is the spitting image of my brother and his wife Bridget.

Long straight brunette hair, pouty lips, light skin tone and one cheek dimple, she is a true Rivera, shining beauty and all, my family says that we are twins, it is hard to believe sometimes when she brings out the snix in her. I walk back into the living room from the patio as I squeeze her into a big bear hug

"What you complaining about kiddo, what are you old now?, I thought I was the grandma" I wink at her as she squirms out of my grip and gives me the perfect Santana glare

"I am so not old, I am freaking strong, I just think that this is child labor, you know I think its illegal to make a 13 year old work this much" she huffs but then smirks as I role my eyes at her, God I love this kid, I pinch her cheeks and she swats my arm away and I laugh because I know she does not like being seen as a baby.

"Aunty Nay, you know I don't go down like that, stop smothering me with all this cuteness" she huffs

"Look at you being all bad ass, I know you love my hugs V" she glares at me again, like my character Santana, Veronica loves to be seen as a badass, but she has her soft side and I like to tease her about it sometimes, difference is unlike Santana she is a bit of a tomboy.

"Pshhh no, you are running my credibility aunt Nay, not cool" I laugh out loud, at times like these I need a good laugh and she has been there for me, although she is 13, her presence just makes my day, I loved her the moment I held her in my arms after she was born

"Anyway, what box is that kiddo?" I ask as I inspect the box, she has been helping me repack into my new home and as much as it is painful for her, it is awesome for me because I know she hates decorating things, she would rather be off playing video games or reading a book rather than doing this, she reminds me of a young nerdy high school me.

"I don't know, all I know is that it is freaking heavy" I roll my eyes as she throws her self on the couch and lets out a loud dramatic sigh

"Oh whatever, I do not even know why you are complaining because I saved you from going on that dreadful shopping trip with your grandma"

"Who also happens to be YOUR mom, I swear the women in this family are trying to make me go crazy, but you are right I would rather be stuck her dragging boxes with you than shopping for clothes I don't want with grandma" I laugh at her and grab the nearest pillow and throw it at her

"Child abuse, freaking child abuse that is what this is" I walk towards her giggling as I plop down on the couch right next to her, she get closer to me and snuggles my side

"I love you kiddo" she huffs and tightens her hold on me

"Although this is getting too emotional and fluffy for me, I love you too aunty Nay" I laugh and shake my head, she was totally Santana Lopez in another life, I see her glance around the house and smile.

I know that she worries about me a lot these days, she hates the fact that the media is making stuff up about me and she also hates Sean for what he did even though our break up was a mutual decision, Veronica never liked Sean, like at all, she always made snide comments whenever he was around, I guess she was a bit happy that I let him go.

"Is that a smile that I see on Veronica Rivera's Face" I dramatically gasp and she playfully hits my shoulder

"Whatever aunt Nay, I am just really happy for you, I am glad you are moving on from that horrible idiot of a rapper" I can see the anger in her eyes as she talks about him.

"Hey Language V, and be nice, like I told you it was a mutual decision" she moves away from me and crosses her arms

"But your name is getting dragged in the mad aunty Nay, and I hate it when the kids at my school bash your name and your show just because they support that stupid rapper, I swear if I was an older boy I would have messed up his face already, no one messes with a Rivera"

I love how she is overly protective of everyone even if she is the baby of the family, she gets that over protective attitude from her father and her abuelo. Latinas do love protecting their loved ones.

"Hey its okay Kiddo no need to go around hitting anyone, people talk all the time, although sometimes it gets to me I just let it go, I got used to it, its better to pretend its just a bunch of white noise, come here my little night and shining amour" I tickle her as she laughs, squirming from my hold.

"O-okay, okay I promise I wont be mad anymore aunt Nay" I tickle her a little more then I stop as we both laugh at how childish we are

"Okay lets look at what we have here"

I kneel down with her as we look inspect the box, its written Glee with big letters across it, I open it up and as I start digging, I see that it contains all the pictures and memories from the glee set, the tours we went on, a few nick knacks from all the seasons, all these things bring back sad but happy memories.

"Wow aunt Nay, this is so cool, you guys seem so close" when glee started she was still a baby, the cast mates did see pictures of her but they never met her in person, the only people she has met are Dianna and Heather but mostly Dianna on a lot of occasions. V liked her a lot, she grew closer to her than she ever did with Sean, Di is good with kids so she had my niece wrapped around her finger, God that woman could have anyone wrapped around her finger

"Aunty Nay is this you and Cory and Mark?"

I looked at the picture were Cory and Mark were squishing me and putting icing all over my face, It was the time of my birthday and they had thrown a surprise party for me, and as foolish as their characters, Mark and Cory decided to be the terrible two and ice my face, but we had an awesome time

I feel a wave of sadness hit me as I remember Cory, his loss is still very painful to think about, but it heals as time goes on. V can see it because she know I did not handle it well, she loves glee too and sings along to every song, she is a secret gleek, although she likes to deny it sometimes and even though she did not know Cory, she loved Finn.

"Do you miss them sometimes aunt Nay" she asks me in a low voice

"Yeah Kiddo I do" she knows that not a lot for us are left on set now, since the show is coming to an end, and seeing these pictures makes me think about when we were all together and we would come to work and prank each other and laugh with each other, even sometimes cry with each other

The 100th episode was not enough for us to reminisce and bond again, with Cory gone and all the tension that was between me and a certain beautiful blonde it was hard to be us again, well at least that's how I felt

"They are amazing people, they were my first ever true friends and they will be forever" I say that as I look at a photo of us all together after shooting the third season of the show, I realized how consumed I was with all this Sean stuff, that I had lost touch of the old me, I had lost touch of my first ever family outside my home

We look through more stuff, pictures of me and Heather being goofy, pictures of Chord and amber and Chris and me playing on stage at the tour, and then I come across one picture that made my heart break and my breath hitch, a picture of me and Diana looking at each other and smiling, we were standing in front of the Eiffel tower when the picture was taken.

Those freaking amazing hazel eyes, that fantastic smile, her laugh that makes my knees go weak every time I used to hear it. This picture was taken after we shot season 3 and I went to go see her, because she was nervous about finally meeting Luke Beson who wanted her to be on The Family. The trip was amazing, when I saw her at the airport waiting for me she ran straight into my arms and I squeezed her so hard, never wanting to let her go.

I held her so close breathing in everything that she was, we did everything that weekend, she took me everywhere and I loved every minute of it

"You look so happy in this picture, happy like I have never seen you with Sean" My Niece says interrupting my thoughts, I saw the sad smile on her face. I know for a fact that she missed Diana like I did and I know that our drifting apart did not make her happy

"Yeah I know Kiddo, I know" she took the picture out of my hands and sat on the couch, I saw her take a long look at it, like she was asking her self multiple questions, I walk over to her sitting next to her.

"I can feel you thinking Hermosa" it was very rare for me to speak Spanish, since I was not fluent in it, but I learned, because it was very comforting. I speak it there and then, especially when V was upset I used it to calm her down, I used to speak Spanish to Dianna too because she was the one who encouraged me to learn my own native language and she used to love it when I spoke it to her, she used to call me her sexy Latina.

"Do you ever miss her aunt Nay; I mean what happened to you two"

I sighed because I still do not know how it came to a point were Dianna and I were just strangers to each other, we did everything together, my whole family loved her and hers loved me, at some point our families thought we were soul mates, betting about how one day we will end up together, even our friends had a little bet on it too, I guess we were just to oblivious to see it.

When I met Sean it all started to come apart, she did not like him and the more I took his side the more we drifted apart, 3 months into mine and Sean's relationship all tweets and calls and texts seized to happen, it was a call a month or even a week, Sean hated that I was too close to Dianna I still don't know why, they never really saw eye to eye.

I made it worse by sticking on Sean's side, we drifted and our friends knew it, we both felt it and even on set it became visible no one dared to say anything. Heather would always bring it up all the time _"She misses you Nay and you two should stop being so freaking stubborn, I swear you are both acting like Quinn and Santana right now_"

It was rear for Heather to get angry but she did, I knew the moment that she did not show up at Heather's baby shower that I really messed up, Lea also did not pitch because she was supporting her best friend, I mean I still don't blame her.

When Sean and I got engaged, my coffee date with Dianna was full of tears and screaming and fighting, not physically though, but we were fighting emotionally, it got out of hand, the fight was full of "_I love you's",_ "_I miss you"_, "_you never spend time with me any more"_, "_you have been ignoring me", "he is not good enough for you", "your wrong". _

I remember it so vividly, her leaving my house in tears, me asking her to stay, her telling me she is not coming to the wedding, I took her for granted and little did I know that the night I got engaged to Sean was the night I lost her forever

"I don't know kiddo, we just grew apart" I said to V, not wanting to tell her the whole truth

"Well I liked her, she made you happy, I always thought you two would end up together" she sighed

"You guys looked so in love, although you both denied it, I may be thirteen but when I look at this picture I see how you both loved each other, I saw it all the time aunt Nay, even mom and dad saw it" I chuckle to my self at how sentimental she was getting, which was rear considering how bad ass she was

I am not going to deny it there was something there between us and we both knew it, but I guess in our silly ways we tended to ignore it, all the past boyfriends we both had spoke volumes about the manner of our friendship. The jealousy fits we would throw when one of us was with anyone intimately, the constant texting and the time we spend together, and we spent so much time together than we did with our own boyfriends.

We both knew why but we never said anything and going to Paris twice together did no help that manner , our friends and parents thought we were crazy to think we were just friends if we shipped of to the city of love together. We knew all along but we never spoke about it, it was a silent love affair. I look at the photo one more time and I let out a long sad sigh. Even freaking strangers saw it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Nay stop, you are going to drop me" Dianna was laughing loud as I spun her around, she was clawing on to may back like a baby monkey, I had decided to give her a piggy back ride since she was tired of walking and who was I to deny my baby girl that privilege_

_I put her down when we came towards the Eiffel tower, it was beautiful and what made it more beautiful was the fact hat I was with this wonderful woman_

"_Okay, okay Hermosa I will stop" she laughed again, God I loved that laugh_

"_You know I love it when you speak Spanish, it rarely happens, but I love it" she looked into my eyes and I felt my heart against my chest, we smiled at each other, I loved these small moments between us, they were amazing. _

_We turned around to look at the wonder that was before us and her breath hitched, she loved getting lost in her own world, she did that when she read her books, when she took pictures, she was my little artist, instead of looking at the tower I looked at her_

"_Its beautiful Nay" she breathed out, I was looking at the way the lights reflected on her skin, it was amazing how she would look beautiful every freaking damn time _

_She turned around to look at me as she scrunched up her nose, she looked so freaking adorable when she did it, and she smiled curiously at me _

"_What?" she asked me, instead of answering I took her hand in mine and I made her face me, we looked at each other for a long time as I wrapped my arms around her waist, taking everything that is her In, her eyes, her smile, everything, we were so wrapped up in each other that we did not realize that another couple around us was taking a picture of us._

_When we looked at the couple, they just shamelessly blushed; thank God it was not the paparazzi_

"_we are so sorry to have ruined your moment, don't think we a creeps or anything, its just that it is so rare to see two young people so in love with each other, I am an artist, I am Lena and this is my wife Stef" _

_They were a biracial lesbian couple, two beautiful women, who looked like the older version of Dianna and I we both shook their hands as we introduced ourselves, they looked like friendly harmless people_

"_I am Dianna and this is Naya, Di said to them" _

"_I am so sorry, my wife here is an artist and she loves seeing rare love, even though it can get creepy sometimes, sorry about that" Lena rolled her eyes at her wife and playfully hit her arm _

"_Don't mind her, she just doesn't appreciate the wonders of life" we all laughed together, I was busy looking how it was so natural for them to show affection and how much they loved each other_

"_I know what you mean" Di said looking at me _

"_Hey what does that mean!, I love art too" they chuckled, it was true though, as much as Di loves art or taking pictures, I did not find it fun at all, I did it because of her, we went to dinner with the ladies inside the tower, we found out that they moved from America to France 5 years ago, they were pretty chilled when we told them about our lives, dinner was going well_

"_So how long have you two youngsters been together, I mean being in showbiz and all, its hard sometimes to be a real couple, with people telling how to act" we both laughed as we shook our heads at Lena_

"_Oh no, we are not together, we are just friends"_

"_Yep just really good friends" Di and I said as she took my hand in to hers, Stef and Lena both looked at us with smile on their faces and raised eyebrows_

"_Have you two ever thought about being together, because I swear you guys look so in love" _

"_Honey!" Stef said to Lena and we both laughed _

"_What?, I am just saying they really look so in love stef" we all laughed at their antics, they reminded me so much of Di and I _

"_No we are both straight, unfortunately" we both said we a laugh _

"_Stef thought she was straight once, she was even married to a cop, but when we first met, it was like love at first sight, we never turned back since, she even divorced her husband and now we are happily married with 6 kids and we have been together for eleven wonderful years" _

"_Sometimes frustrating" Stef chimed in and we all laughed_

"_Don't mind her, she is just idiotic, I am just saying, its not all about what label you are, its about who you love and looking at the two of you, there is a lot to tell" we laughed nervously, but we looked at each other for a moment and something flashed in Dianna's eyes was Lena right? Were we really in love with each other _

_We looked back at them and saw them grinning and under the table Dianna held on to my hand tighter, at the end of the night they walked us back to our hotel as we went our separate ways, but before we could get inside the hotel, stef pulled me aside and gave me a photo Lena took of us earlier _

"_I was confused too once, she made me feel things that I and never felt before, but I listened to my heart and following it was the best decision of my life, I am just saying kid, don't knock it until you try it, it may be to late to make a move if you don't say anything, like they say a picture tells a thousand words" _

_And before I could say anything stef bolted to Lena side and threw a wink my way, they both held hands and strolled away, moving peacefully together, they fit, they were soul mates, I looked down at the picture again and Di came hoping to my side_

"_They are an amazing couple aren't they?" I looked in her eyes and I saw her smiling at me like never before, I looked at stef and Lena once more and then at the picture and then at Di again._

"_Yeah they defiantly are" I whispered out, looking into those deep hazel eyes, that's when I knew_

_**End of flashback**_

"Aunt Nay are you okay?, you are crying" V asked me looking at with a worried look, as she shook me out of my memory

"Yeah I am good Kiddo, I am good, I guess me and Di just lost sight of everything"

"You know I still blame Sean for this" she huffs out and I just laugh

"No kiddo, I blame myself" I sigh and look at the picture again

"How did you guys meet, can you tell me pleaseee, I want to know your story" she asked with her adorable puppy eyes

"Okay, Okay kiddo I will tell you" she did a little cheer and I laughed as she set back comfortably on the couch, I look at the picture again as I look back to where it all began…..

**Until Next Time **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note****: Thank you guys soo much for the wonderful reviews, I plan on updating this story everyday. Here is a new chapter to heal your rivergron hearts, enjoy!**

_Flashback_

_October 2008 _

_Naya's POV_

_Its so early in the morning, I am feeling very anxious and nervous, I was tossing and turning the whole of last night I just could not sleep. I was nervous because today was my first day on set. It feels like my first day of high school because I have all these butterflies in my stomach, this is the beginning of my career. The beginning of a new and great life _

_When I first heard about the show Glee I was excited, I thought it was really freaking awesome, I mean I will be signing and acting, two of my favorite things in one, so I had to take a shot at it. I auditioned which was pretty scary, I sang Amy wine house back to black and they loved it, they were really nice guys._

_I though I screwed it over until they called me the following day and told me that I got the part of a young Hispanic bitchy cheerleader called Santana Lopez, they told me they are testing my character out as a guest star first before they can make her official, I had no problem with that, I was really glad that I was going to be behind the scenes for a while. _

_I have done this job ever since I was a little girl and I have loved it, this is my chance again to start of my career and today was the day, I wondered who I was going to work with and what would they be like, its always nerve wrecking when it is time to meet the rest of your cast mates. Since I was feeling shaken and I had woken up really early, I decided to take a long and well deserved hot shower. _

_I took along time to get ready and by the time I was I could hear a rowdy noise down stairs; I smiled at the noise knowing that my whole family was up. I smiled as I heard the laughter fill the house, everyone decided to be here to support me, although I told them that it was not a big deal, they decided to do it anyway. My family has always been supportive of my career, no matter what happens we are always there for each other. _

_My brother Mychal plays football and my parents and the rest of the family always attend his games and him and my father are always practicing and playing hard and as for my sister Nickayla she is a beautiful model and she loves her career, my mom and I support her a lot , its just that my dad and brother have a problem with it, they have always been very over protective of the women in the family and they never liked the thought my sister bearing a her body for all to see _

_But they eventually came around, we are Rivera's and no matter what happens we always stick together, as I walk down the stairs I already see my brother and his wife laughing along with my mom and dad, and then my sister playing around with my young beautiful niece V, who resembled a little part of me everyday, she was such a little badass, even after their divorce my parents still get along and come together for their children when needed. This sight always makes me smile, waking up to it everyday make me happy. _

"_Ke pasa Mija" I see my dad looking up at me with a huge grin, I hate to admit it but I will always be daddy's little girl no matter what, I ran to him and hugged me as he spun me around, I giggled as the little girl came out of me. _

"_George, be careful or you will drop my daughter!" my mom playfully glared at my dad as we both laughed _

"_Well she will always be my little Mija, aren't you mi estrella" he said poking my cheeks, my dad was latino and he always encouraged us to speak Spanish, my mom on the other hand was half African American and half German, we were a mixture of everything but my Latina roots were always important to my papi. _

"_Stop Papi, you are making me blush" we all broke out into laughter, I heard a pitter patter of little feet running towards me and before she could even crash into my legs, I picked her up and spun her around, she was giggling and letting out little screams_

"_L-let m-me d-own auntiwe Nay, pwease" she said while laughing, I loved V so much, she stole my heart the day she was born._

"_Okay, okay squirt, but only if you give me a kiss first" she scrunched up her nose and tried to wiggle out of my arms I know she hated being smothered, she thought kisses were going to giver her cooties, typical bad ass, I kissed her on the cheek and put her down as she ran to my papi's side, she was so adorable _

"_eww, auwnty Nay, I am gonna have cooties" she said as she wiped her cheeks and we all laughed, I walked to my sisters side and gave her a hug then I hugged my bother and his wife Bridget, who was a lovely beautiful blonde girl, with the most wonderful personality, we all loved her. She had been there for my brother during his injury, she was his physiotherapist and he fell in love and there was no turning back. They really did look great together. _

"_So sis are you ready for your first day back on set or what" my brother asked me _

"_yep I am but I am totally nervous" I said and my mother hugged me from the side _

"_Honey you have nothing to worry about, you have always been great and you will do even better, they will love you" she kissed my forehead and hugged me even tighter, I felt at peace and not nervous anymore, having all these people by my side made it worth a while_

"_Mom is right, you are going to do great, besides you are basically playing yourself, accept the bitchy part" we all laughed at my sister's statement_

"_You are going to go in there with your Rivera charm and woe those people" _

"_Thanks you guys" I ate breakfast with may family and they all smothered me with jokes and love before I headed out, as I was driving to paramount pictures, I felt a lot better, the sun was hitting my face and the breeze was perfect as I was singing along to Michael Bluble's you don't know me, it calmed me down a bit. The whole L.A environment was calming._

_As I drive through the studio, I see props and people running up and down, the life of movie stars and television actors, it was quite scary, my grandma once told me that if you are doing something to the point were you lose your true self along the way, then you are not doing the right thing. I promised her that I wont get lost in the lime light, that I would be true to myself and that is exactly what I am going to do, be who I truly am. If they make me do things I am not comfortable with then this ship is sailing, but I highly doubt it, I have a good feeling about this show._

_I found a nice and open parking space, I sigh before I open the door and jump out of my car, "Okay its time Naya, you can do this" I muttered to myself._

_As I was walking towards were the show was going to be filmed I looked around me and everything I saw was fantastic, this is were all the magic happened, I was too caught with my environment so much so that I did not see the person that crashed into me. First day at work and I am already bumping in to people, I am such a clumsy girl _

"_Oh my God, I am so freaking sorry, I really was not looking at were I was going please forgive me" she apologized so sincerely, even before I could say anything, I felt a sort of jolt when I finally looked into her eyes, I rarely look into someone's eyes because I find it very wired and creepy, but with this beautiful girl standing in front of me I just couldn't control myself._

_Her hair was honey blonde, her lips were pink and she had the most amazing green hazel eyes, they seem to turn more hazel when the sun shone into them, I couldn't help but stare, she looked very nervous and very scared, she gave me this awkward smile, I shook out of my trance only to realize that I have been staring at her for a very long time. _

"_A-are you Okay, I am so sorry again this is all my fault, I was busy texting my mom and brother, see this is my first day on set and I am really nervous, I am really sorry and—"_

_I giggled at how flustered she was and how nervous she was, she looked so adorable. Wait what am I thinking, what the hell has gotten into me, I saw her quirk her eyebrow at me and she scrunched her nose, she looked even cuter. _

"_I am sorry is there something funny?, do I have something on my face, Oh my god I do don't I—first day at work and I already made a fool out myself" she was muttering to herself and panicking, I just couldn't stop giggling as I realized how red she had become from embarrassment_

"_N-no its okay, its alright, actually I thought I was the one that should be apologizing, I was so consumed with the environment that I was in that I did not look at were I was going, trust me you have nothing on your face, I was just laughing at how flustered you look" I said smiling at her_

_Needles to say she did not find what I said funny, she scrunched up her nose one more time and crossed her arms and huffed_

"_So me being nervous amuses you, I totally knew it Hollywood people are mean" I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, her being angry did not seem so bad, she looked like a very sweet, confused, nervous girl, I quickly snapped back into reality. _

"_No, no it's not that, it's just that you know, its- it's my first day too and I am pretty nervous too, and I made a fool of myself by running into someone the first day by accident, I just laughed because you being nervous kind of calmed me down, it is rare to see a beautiful girl flustered in these parts of town" I said faking a Texas accent, Oh my god what was I doing, I was making an even bigger fool out of myself._

_When I heard her laugh, I was soothing, it was the first time I heard a laugh so incredibly amazing, she threw her head back and continued laughing and I couldn't help but chuckle along with her_

"_W-what, its true aside from the fact I just embarrassed myself further by doing a damn southern accent" I face palmed myself and she kept on laughing _

"_I- I am sorry, but that was really funny, and for a second I forgot why I was nervous in the first place, and also thank you for the compliment by the way, beautiful people do get nervous too you know, I mean you were nervous too, right?" she said as she winked at me and I couldn't help but blush, who was this girl and why haven't I met someone like her before_

"_I am glad I could calm your nerves down" I said with a smile, she grinned at me and we stood there for a while just smiling at each other, for a moment I even forgot that I was here for a job, she bought her hand out forward towards my direction _

"_I am Dianna, Dianna Agron, and you are?" she asked me and I nervously shook her hand _

"_Naya, Naya Rivera" I said doing a James bond impression, again worst mistake, we both blushed and giggled at my stupid and foolish antics_

"_Nice to meet you Miss Rivera or should I say Miss Bond Rivera" I laughed a bit _

"_Are you always this charming and funny" she asked me and I couldn't help but laugh_

"_Only when I am around beautiful awesome ladies like you, which is very rare" I joked and she blushed _

"_Well I hope I am the only lady you have met so far, its nice being showered with all this awesomeness" I laughed at her, it was so easy for us to talk to each other, even though we just met a few minutes ago _

"_Well as much as I would love to stand here with my new found best friend all day, I have to find the Set I am working at" I said to her and she giggled _

"_am I really your best friend or are you just saying that because you know that you might never see me again" she said quirking her eyebrows at me, I put my hand to my chest and smiled at me_

"_I swear as it is my honor that I am not lying to you, I really like you, if I knew which show you were on I would totally quit mine and follow you to yours" I winked at her, WTF Naya, you don't wink at people you just met, I scolded myself_

"_I would actually like that, I am working on this new show called Glee, you can follow me if you want to, which show are you going to be on?" _

_Did she just say glee, oh my god that is were I am going to be right now, oh my god, I am having an internal freak out right now, I can see her laughing at me and looking at me confused, note to self stop being an idiot in front of this girl._

"_Well this must be fate because I am going to be on glee too" and even before I know it she was pulling my hand excitedly and taking me to the studio, I was just giggling at her, as we walked in, I was amazed I felt like I was in high school all over again considering I was walking into one. Everything looked so surreal, it was all amazing, she was taking me around and guiding me through the whole set, we finally met the guy who was responsible for the show. _

"_Hey, you must be Naya and I am guessing you have met Dianna, you both will be playing each others best friends, she will be playing Quinn Fabray and You will be playing Santana Lopez, and I am Ryan Murphy welcome to the set of Glee" he smiled at us as he shook our hands _

"_Thank you again Mr. Murphy it's a really great honor being here" I said nervously shaking his hand as Dianna was quietly giggling _

"_Oh please call me Ryan, Mr. Murphy makes me sound so old, I don't bite I swear, ask Dianna here I told her that when she first auditioned, I will give you guys a bit of time to warm up, so we can shoot in a few minuets time, hope you girls will have fun, but I highly doubt you will be disappointed after all you two seem pretty close already, now if you will excuse me, I am a very busy man." _

_He winked at us as he walked away, I then realized that I was still holding Dianna's hand I turned around to look at her and she seemed like she wanted to burst out laughing_

"_What?" I asked smiling at her, I was very curious of why she was grinning at me, freaking strange but adorable girl I just met._

"_Look at you being all formal and all, you are seriously the most amazing person I have ever met" she was laughing, and something about the way she laughed made me want to hear that sound all the time._

"_Are you mocking me, I thought we were best friends now?" I asked as I fake gasped, she just kept on giggling _

"_I just told you that you are the most amazing person that I have ever met, now come on goof we will see how the day ends, just follow me, I want to explore this place a little more" _

_I just looked at how wonderful and adorable she was being, I never thought I would make a friend so quickly, especially on the first day, I thought I would be working with crazy people but so far I like what I see. _

_The whole day went on like that, she was dragging me around everywhere, when we shot a cheer leading dance sequence scene she was being really playful and goofy, and she had thee most amazing voice ever, I loved the way she sang, I wouldn't mind hearing her sing all the time._

_During lunch she made me dance around with her in our cheer-leading uniforms, she was the most incredible person I have ever met, unfortunately it was the end of the day and we were packing up to leave, we were told that we would be meeting the rest of the cast the next day, I wouldn't mind if it was just me and her in every scene, because being around her made me really happy._

_God I sound like such a freaking creep, I laughed at myself as I looked out at the set's football field then that is when I heard her coming up behind me and giggling, she covered her hands over my eyes and I just laughed at her _

"_Guess who?" she whispered into my ear which made my whole body tingle, I had no idea why I was feeling so happy but I had no regrets either. _

"_The crazy chick I met to day?" she playfully swatted my shoulder _

"_No you goof, your new best friend, I am actually taking offence to that" she crossed her arms and huffed and I couldn't help but giggle_

"_You know I am kidding right, because you are the most amazing person that I have ever met" she looked down and blushed _

"_The most amazing person that you have ever met today or in your whole entire life?" she asked while looking deep into my eyes, her hazel eyes were freaking captivating, she had the most wonderful smile, i could go on and on about how beautiful she is in my head and it still does not make me less of a creep._

"_The most amazing person I have met in my entire life" I whispered out still looking in her eyes, which was still rare for me to do, she stepped closer to me and gave me a big giant hug and I couldn't help but hug her back, after we pulled back we started giggling, we just couldn't help it, it came natural to us._

"_You know I did not here you sing, it sucks that you cant sing yet but I totally wanted to hear you, I wanted to see what I was up against" she said to be biting her lips nervously, I couldn't help but think that this whole day has been like a scene from the movies, were two people meet for the first time and they instantly click, it was so hard to believe_

"_Are you asking for a sing of Miss Agron, because I can just tell you now that I don't hold a candle to your voice" I said to her _

"_Stop being so freaking charming you goof, I just want to hear you sing" wait was she serious, she wanted me to sing right here, right now, I looked at her and she was just giving me that inquisitive facial expression, God I cant believe I am about to agree to this but here goes nothing. _

"_What do you want me to sing?" _

"_Anything" she said so innocently, took a deep breath and sighed_

"_I know this is going to be all cheesy and stuff but don't laugh at me please" I said and all she did was giggle and hold my hand. _

_**Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
don't be afraid**_

_**Please believe me when I say  
Count on me**_

_I could see a big smile forming on her face as I sang, she swayed side to side, my mom used to sing this to me and my sister, she loved Whitney Huston and so did I and plus I thought this song was perfect._

_**I can see it's hurting you  
I can feel your pain  
It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain  
I know sometimes it seems as if  
It's never gonna end  
But you'll get through it  
Just don't give in 'cause you can**_

_She giggled and took my hand and made me spin her around, this day has definitely been amazing, I don't even know why I was nervous in the first place _

_**Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on me. **_

_After I finished singing she hugged me so tightly_

"_You have a freaking great voice Miss Rivera, now I know I don't hold a candle to that, that was so amazing and you almost made me cry" she said faking to cry as I laughed at her _

"_Almost?" I asked her quirking my eyebrows; she just shook her head and laughed_

"_Yep almost, just not yet, maybe someday" I just looked at her, yep this was a fantastic great day. _

"_You are insane" I chuckled _

"_Yep and you have to work with me, any regrets, it's too late to turn back now you know?" I just shook my head and smiled at her _

"_Damn I thought I was going to have a easy exit" she hit my shoulder again_

"_I am kidding of course I have no regrets, I look forward to working with you Miss Agron" _

_We said goodbye to each other and went our separate ways, she wouldn't let me go until I gave her my numbers, I laughed at her because she said that she wanted to make sure that I was going to becoming back to work the next day, when I got home I couldn't stop telling my family about her and my day at work, they were really happy and they eventually let me retire to bed because I had had along day._

_As I was about to go to bed, I received a text from her, I couldn't help but smile like a fool._

_**Di: It was nice meeting you, you made my day painfully fun you goof **_

_I just laughed at her text, this girl was something else_

_**Me: My pleasure Miss Agron, you made my day too, wired funny crazy chick **_

_I went to sleep with a smile on my face, looking forward to the next day; Glee was the best thing that has happened to me so far._

_End of Flash back _

"You sang count on me to her, you go aunt Nay, such a romantic and she totally got you hooked the first day" V said making fun of me

"What ever Kiddo, I couldn't think of anything else" she couldn't stop laughing and I hit her with a pillow

"You could have sang her another song or something" she couldn't stop laughing

"Shut up, like I said that day felt like it was out of a movie scene, it was kind of special to me, we both made each others day and I still smile at the memory of how we met, now stop laughing or I will stop telling you the story, do you want to here it or not" I huffed out

She giggled one last time and I just rolled my eyes at her

"O-okay, okay I promise I wont laugh, it was kind of special though, it looks like it was meant to be right from the start you goof" she said winking at me, i just chuckled at her silly antics.

"now please, please continue, what happened next?"

"Okay so the next day….."

**Until Next time guys**

**The song used was: Whitney Houston ft. Cece- count on me **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note****: sorry guys, I haven't updated as much as I promised I would, but thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter **

_Flashback_

_November 2008 _

_**Naya's POV**_

_It was a month after I settled on the set of Glee and we had already filmed 3 episodes, we were currently filming the fourth one, Glee was going to premier soon and it was pretty exciting. After meeting Dianna, we both met the rest of the cast the following day, they were really pretty cool people, they were sweet, nice and freaking hilarious and they were great singers and dancers too. _

_There was Cory, this awesome sweet guy who was playing Finn, he was really funny and he was from Canada, we talked for a while and I found out that we have a few things in common, like our wired sense of humor, I also learned that he has a band and that he is a master when it comes to playing the drums just like his character Finn. _

_And then there was Lea Michele who was going to play Rachel, she was really hilarious and so tiny and amazing I learned that she also worked on Broadway before coming to work on glee, that did explain her wonderful voice and her love for Babar Streisand, she was exactly like her character. Then there was Mark Salling who was going to play Puck, he was also great and funny and very naughty, he and Cory were the pranksters on Set._

_There was Matthew, Jane, Amber, Chris, Jenna, Kevin, Harry and Heather. Dianna and I were scared at first and we were nervous, the rest of the cast had met each other first so they had already bonded with each other and as for me and Dianna, we stayed closer together because we met each other first._

_Once we met the rest of the cast, we instantly clicked; although Heather arrived later on we were always paired in a lot of scenes together, she was funny and she could seriously dance, we became best friends, Kevin and I bonded over our love for Robin Thicke's album. We all connected in our own ways. Lea and Dianna also bonded pretty quickly, although their characters were rivals. _

_Dianna and I's friendship strengthened after we met, we become way closer than we were before, we have gone on shopping trips, gone out to the movies, stayed in to have movie nights. She has been really amazing, we got to know everything about each other and I still get this funny feeling whenever I am with her or whenever she looks deep into my eyes._

_It sometimes scared me to know how much she knew me and how much I knew her; it even scared me of how close we were getting within just a month. One night I took her home to introduce her to my family, because they wanted to know 'the girl I couldn't shut up about' as they would put it. Dianna was really nervous but once my family saw her they loved her, Veronica was the one she bonded with the most and it says a lot since my niece never bonds with a lot of people very quickly._

_Her laugh, her sense of humor and her good heart won my family over, my mom was overjoyed that she had found someone who understood her tastes and shared a few things with her, she told Dianna that me and Nicky can never seem to understand what she talks about sometimes, so it was nice to have someone at her corner. The girl truly was good at freaking everything. _

_In turn she wanted me to meet her family, Mary is a truly wonderful and hilarious woman, she had me wrapped around her little finger just like her daughter did the first day I met her and Jason is a very cool dude, he is really sweet and he also does not hold back on his humor. Her family was so welcoming and wonderful, and I got to learn some embarrassing childhood incidents about Dianna, I also got to see her baby pictures and I have to say Miss Agron was quite the charming little lady. _

_We spent the whole night making fun of each others childhood memories and it felt good to just laugh with someone about the most foolish things. After meeting her family Mary pulled me aside and told me how happy she was to know that her daughter had met someone that made her happy and seeing the smile on Dianna's face every time we would look at each other or just giggle at some silly joke made me pretty glad that I had met her and that she was in my life._

_At times when we would spend time together and she would just goof of with her camera, I would just sit and stare at her with a wide grin, praying to God that she stays in my life forever, she sometimes laughs at me when I hug her tight and tell her that I am afraid that if let her go she would disappear forever. I know I sometimes sound like a freaking love sick puppy when I am around her but it just seems normal for me to have certain reactions when I am around her. _

_It was now during lunch and Heather was busy telling me about an awesome dance show she had watched, we were giggling and laughing until I felt someone cover my eyes with their hands, and I knew who it was because only Dianna would be silly enough to pull this trick. I was chuckling at her antics while pretending to not know who it was. _

"_Guess who" she whispered in my ear _

"_The craziest chick I know" I whispered back laughing knowing that it would get to her, I heard her fake gasp and slap my shoulder _

"_No you silly goof, it's your favorite person in the whole wide world" she said while she pulled away and decided to throw herself on my lap_

"_Mhmm, well only V is my favorite person in the whole world and I can't seem to see her anywhere around set"_

_We laughed together as she just rolled her eyes at me and I held her steady on my lap so she wouldn't fall off, this was a regular thing between us. I looked up at her and I couldn't hide my smile. _

"_What are you smiling at Nay" she asked with a grin on her face and I just chuckled at her_

"_Cant a girl just smile once in a while Miss Agron?" I nudged her shoulder and wiggled my eyebrows, she just giggled at me and shook her head_

"_Is it me or do you just get goofier and goofier everyday, Miss Rivera, don't you think she does HeMo? We looked to heather and she just laughed at us _

"_You guys are just silly, you act like a married couple, I swear some times I feel like you two should just get married already" Heather said smiling as she stood up and threw a wink our way before walking away laughing and shaking her head. _

_I was feeling pretty flushed after HeMo's comment, I mean it is not the first time she said that, matter of fact a lot of people have been saying that, and all we just do is shrug it off and laugh about it, because we know we are just friends. _

_I look at her and smile, she has laid her head on my shoulder and she was slightly nodding off while pouting like a baby, she always gets tired after a long day on set, and I may also be the reason of her being all sleepy because sometimes we stay up all night just texting each other while watching the same show or movie. _

_Even though sometimes I prefer to end the texts early, she ends up calling me and battering me about how she is bored and how I am the only best friend she has that stays up with her all night. Sometimes I just can't say no to her. _

"_Hey sleepy head, are you already nodding off to sleep? I told you we should stop staying up all night because you get really restless" I laughed at her as she slightly opened her eyes so she could stick her tongue out at me_

_I playfully rolled my eyes at her and she gave me her famous fake glare, which nobody falls for because she is really too sweet and gullible_

"_You know for a fake Husband you sure don't know how to treat your wife" I shot my eyebrows up in surprise and looked at her like she was slightly crazy, she just laughed at me _

"_I am totally lost right now, we are married now?" she just nodded her head and smiled at me while she put her head back on my shoulder _

"_Well, everyone seems to think we act like a married couple and we do spend a lot of time together, so yup that pretty much sums it up, we are fake married" she says lightly pinching my cheeks _

"_Okay, fine then if we are fake married why should I be the husband? Why can't you be the husband" I said poking her sides as she squirmed in my lap_

"_Nay st-top, please" She said giggling_

"_Okay, Okay we will both be the wives, but you still have to do everything I tell you to, and you have to be nice to me everyday, no cutting our movie nights short and you should always bring me coffee at work, you have to work to keep me happy" _

"_What? First of all I already do all those things for you, second of all if I do not cut our movie nights short, you end up sleeping on me every time at work, like you are doing right now, and lastly why cant I get the same treatment, isn't marriage a two way street? I asked chuckling at her silly antics_

_I mean if we are going to be fake married, she should at least try to woe me everyday _

"_Well, you do make a good point there but between you and me, I would say you are the more whipped one out of the two of us" she said laughing, really I am the whipped one, well I cant deny it but I wont admit it. _

"_No I am not, that is so not true" she just continued laughing at me, I saw Cory, Lea, Amber and Chris walk by and I called them over _

"_Hey guys can you please just come here for a sec" I looked at Dianna with a fake glare and she just grinned at me _

"_What are you doing" she whispered _

"_I just want other people's opinions" she just giggled and shook her head _

"_Nay sweetie you are just going to embarrass yourself" they walked towards us before I could say anything _

"_Wassup Nay" Cory asked_

"_Okay I need you guys to be honest, If me and Dianna were ever married, who between the two of us do you think would be more whipped?" _

"_I would say you Nay" Amber said slightly laughing_

"_I agree with amber too" Chris said and they all shook their heads with agreement, I can not believe this, am I that whipped when it comes to my best friend_

"_What no way, I totally think it would be Di" they all burst out laughing including Di _

"_See I told you that you would embarrass yourself Nay" she literally had tears in her eyes from laughing_

"_Sorry Nay but from looking at the two of you, you are the one who always seems whipped Nay" Lea said while side hugging Di _

"_I agree, Dianna has you wrapped around her little finger" Cory commented _

_They spend the whole day laughing at me on set and all telling me the same thing, I mean come on, I am not whipped, I will never be whipped, I am the one who has people wrapped around my finger, but according to everyone when it comes to Di, I just become a totally whipped girl. _

_"Aww come on Nay, are you still mad at me?" Dianna asked as we were walking to my car, I was driving her home, because she was to lazy to drive to work today, the things I do for this girl_

"_You guys made fun of me and as your wife you should always be on my side" I told her fake glaring at her while we got into the car _

"_Oh come on Nay, I said I am sorry, I promise to be a better fake wife next time" she looked at me with those piercing hazel eyes that she always used to distract me, well I am not falling for It this time. _

_I kept quiet while during the ride, and she kept on poking my sides, I tried not to laugh but I couldn't and she could see it on my face. _

"_Come on Nay, I know you want to laugh, I am sorry, I won't do it again I promise, I will always stick by your side" she said nudging me making me break out with laughter_

"_alright, alright you are forgiven, but you are not getting away with it that easy, you still have to do something sweet for me before I decide to officially forgive you" I threw a smirk her way and she just smiled at me _

"_Okay fine, anything for my lovely fake wife" we just laughed. By the time we reached her home she was fast asleep, I looked at her for a moment and she looked so peaceful I did not want to wake her up, but I had to._

"_Hey sleepy head, we are finally here, lets get you inside" she just groaned _

"_I don't wanna, cant we just sit in here so I can sleep" she said pouting at me _

"_As adorable as that pout is, we have to get you inside to a more comfortable bed"_

"_Alright fine, I will get out of the car as long as you promise that when we get inside you will stay for that wonderful apple pie you like so much" _

_I couldn't resist, Dianna makes the best apple pie, and the more I told her I loved it the more she made it for me, she brought it at work on the second day and when I took my first bite I was totally in food haven. _

"_Yay, my favorite" I fist pumped the air and she just laughed at me _

"_Lets go you goof" she said as she walked out of the car, giggling all the way to her front door. After some apple pie and a few movies and some jokes, she ended up cuddling me on the sofa_

"_You know I could get used to this fake marriage" she whispered_

"_Yeah me too" I gazed into her eyes as we shyly smiled at each other and all I could think about is how I don't mind being the whipped one at all, I wouldn't mind being the whipped one forever, as long as she is always happy. _

_End of flashback _

"so you guys were fake married , oh come one aunty Nay, if that is not love then I don't know what it is" my niece told me while shaking her head

"And I totally believe that you would be the whipped one"

"Hey! I am totally offended by that" I threw a pillow at her and she ducked it

"Seriously aunty Nay, you used to do everything for Di, I don't blame you though, she is a very sweet person, matter of fact, she had this whole family wrapped around her finger, even me and I don't get swayed easily" I just rolled my eyes as my niece was trying hard to be a "bad ass"

"Yep, I remember a certain someone crying because Dianna didn't show up for her birthday party" she gasped and threw a pillow at me

"I thought we promised never to speak about that day, besides you were more upset than me, you even went to her house to make sure she was getting better"

"Okay, okay I am sorry, I will never say anything that would ever ruin your badass image V" we both laughed at our antics

"So on a serious note did you guys ever think about getting married for real?"

"Well, I remember us making a…"

**Until next time Folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you again for the lovely wonderful comments, I am glad that you have stuck with the story, Nina thank you for saying that my story reminds you of Colbie's song- Never told you, I never thought about it that way, but I might just put it in the next chapter, thanks to you **

**ErosEternaGlee, I would love to put Dianna in, and I will start to do that, I wanted her to appear here and there because this story is mainly based on Naya's Pov, thank you for the suggestion.**

**To everyone else thank you again for the awesome reviews and here is another chapter!**

_Flashback_

_**Naya's Pov**_

_Lea and Dianna's apartment 2011 _

_I repeatedly knocked on Lea and Dianna's apartment door, it was a bit chilly outside and I did not wear much because Dianna texted me when I was about to go to bed, it was an emergency text so I rushed all the way here and brought ice cream with me. Emergency always equals ice cream, equals solved problems at the end of the night. _

_As I was about to knock on the door again, it opened and standing before me was a sleepy Lea. I felt really bad because I woke her up and she was probably in her 3__rd__ dream stage. _

"_Hey Lea, sorry to bother you but I got an emergency text from Di, where is she?" I asked softly, she smiled at me and moved out of the way to let me in _

"_Its okay Nay, I have been awake for a while now, in fact I am the one who texted you, Alex is being a douche and Dianna is scared and I did not know how to calm her down, and I knew you are the only one who could help, sorry that I bothered you" _

"_No need to worry Lea, I swear I could kill that guy if I had the chance to, I hate that he has ruined my baby girl's life"_

_I was freaking angry, ever since Dianna broke up with stupid Alex Pettyfer, he has been constantly harassing her and taking no for an answer, me and Pettefyer never saw eye to eye from the beginning him and Di started dating_

_He was not good enough for her and he did not like me because Di and I are way to close for his liking, when they first started dating things were tense on set between Dianna and I, she did not understand why I did not like Alex, but everyone understood._

_He was what I would describe as a British jerk and Di was too blind to see, so she got mad at me for a while, but after a few months apart she realized that Alex was not worth ending our friendship over, we hashed things out and she apologized, I was happy but I was still slightly pissed because she was still with him. _

_The day they broke up I was really happy; in fact the cast was pretty happy too, they also did not like Alex for many reasons, he was also a bit stuck up. After their break up he came on set to lash out on me and blame me for the break up_

_I was not very happy about it and our friends backed me up, although I did warn him that if he does not stop harassing Di things will end pretty badly for him, he stopped after a while and now he is at it again and this time I wont stop at anything to get him out of our lives for good _

"_Don't worry Nay, the feeling is mutual, he has really gone too far this time, I just wish Di would let us handle the matter instead of her wanting to talk it out with him"_

"_No, No way, I am not letting her go any where near that jerk, I gotta go talk to her now, is she still in her room?" Lea let out a distraught sigh and nodded her head, I gave her a small smile and walked towards Dianna's room _

_I softly knocked on her door and without waiting for a response I opened the door showing just my head first, I found my baby girl looking out the window, tissues were strewn all over her bed which meant that she had been crying, God I hate it when she gets like this, she is too kind for her own good_

_Wait till I find that Alex, I softly walked towards her making sure to create a much calmer and safer atmosphere, at least that's what I could give her at this moment, I wanted to make her feel safe. I gently set on the bed and looked at her, her back was facing me, I wanted to give her a moment to herself before she could say anything. _

_After a while I decided to stand up and clean up the tissues around her bed, I felt really hopeless, how could I make her safe_

"_You don't need to do that Nay" she softly said as she finally turned to face me, I really wanted to cry seeing her like that, her eyes were red and she looked so tired and defeated, if I was a violent person, I would really go and punch Alex over and over again. Nothing I could do to him would compare to what he is doing to Dianna. _

_But unfortunately my parents never taught me to fight, they only taught me to forgive, it's so frustrating because if I were really my character Santana I would have been done with him by now. _

"_Oh baby girl, I really want to, you know I would do anything for you" she looked at me with a hurt expression and I felt like a freaking kicked puppy because it really sucks seeing Di upset. _

"_How can you do this Nay, how can you…after the way I- I treated you, after the way I neglected you, why is it so easy for you to forgive me, I mean I wouldn't forgive myself, how could I be so stupid, you warned me, you were looking out for me and I was so blind to see" she choked back tears as she went on a rant _

"_Don't, don't do this Dianna, I am doing this because I care about you, you are my best friend and I love you, we all make mistakes Di, and I forgave you a long time ago, don't blame yourself please, God it hurts seeing you like this" _

_I walked towards her, reaching out for her, the moment I tried to hug her she moved away from me, shaking her head_

"_No, no, I was horrible to you Nay, you told me he was a jerk and I shouted at you, we did not speak for months Naya, FOR MONTHS, it hurt you so badly and I was so naïve and dumb. You know I should have known something was wrong from the start when he told me to stop spending time with you" _

_I moved closer to her, hugging her tightly despite the fight she put up, she sobbed in my arms and all I could to was caress her softly, I moved her to the bed so we could get into a more comfortable position, after a while she stopped crying and the only sound in the room that could be heard was her slight sniffling. _

"_You know baby girl you don't need to beat yourself up, he was a jerk and he fooled you, he only blamed me because deep down he knew that nobody could ever break our friendship, its real and no matter how much anybody tries to get in between us, we will always get back to were we first began" _

_I kissed her forehead and she held me tightly _

"_How do you do it?" she asked me looking directly into my eyes _

"_How do I do what baby girl?" _

"_How do you make all the pain and the worry go away just like that? Sometimes I worry that the stupid mistakes that I make might make me lose you"_

"_You could never lose me, no matter how many British jerks you date that try to get rid of me, I won't go any where because you are my Dianna." She chuckled teary and I wiped the tears away from her cheeks _

"_What would I ever do without you Nay, I mean I don't even know what I am going to do about this whole Alex situation" she sighed contently, breathing in and out deeply _

"_Don't worry, I have it all taken care of" she turned to look at me with her eyebrows raised and a smile on her face._

"_What did you do Nay?" I let out a small chuckle and got off the bed heading for the door_

"_Don't worry, just know I have got it all handled, lets just stop worrying about the super jerk and have our usual ice cream marathon, I bought a tub of chocolate and mint chunkie munkie ice cream, which happens to be your favorite" I winked at her and left the room and she just laughed _

"_You are such a total goof Nay" I was just glad to have the old Di back _

_I saw Lea standing by the kitchen counter next to the coffee machine; she was smiling back at me, and I just smiled back at her_

"_Wassup Le?" I asked and she just chuckled, I knew that chuckle and it was an assumption chuckle, whenever she would chuckle like that she was always thinking about something funny or serious. _

_I walked over to grab the two tubs of ice cream that I brought with me when I arrived, I brought two because although choc mint is Di's favorite flavor, mine was blueberry, so I though we could alternate _

"_You are good for her Nay" Lea said handing me two spoons and I just hummed in agreement _

"_Well she also good for me too, she the best friend I always wanted and I could never ask for anyone else, thanks for the spoons Le, hope you have a goodnight"_

_I was about to leave to go into Di's bedroom when she stopped me half way _

"_I don't mean it like that Nay; I mean you are good for her you know, argh! sometimes its just too frustrating to get to show you two how wonderful you would be together, I have never seen two people in my life who fit the way you two do and then deny that there is nothing more than friendship that is going on between them" _

"_Every one can see it, you are good for her, she is good for you, but you both keep dating these guys, because you think that is what you both want, remember how much she flipped out when you started dating Mark ?, it hurt her and she did not want to admit the fact that she was jealous that Mark got to have you and she couldn't, its about time you both just admit it and stop being scared" _

_I was in full shock, is this what people thought about us, is this how we were with each other, is Lea right, are we too oblivious to see that we have feelings for each other, I mean this is not the first time someone brought it up, many have even Mark brought it up after we broke up. _

"_I am just saying Nay, say something before its too late" she grabbed her coffee mug and kissed my cheek before disappearing in her room, wishing me a goodnight, I stood there frozen not moving_

_I shook out of my trance due to the cold tubs of ice cream in my hand, I put what Lea had just said to me in the back banner just like I did when anyone would say the same thing Lea just said to me, I quickly rushed into to Di's room, only to find her waiting for me with a small pout, God she was just too cute_

"_What took you so long, I was about to go send out a search party for you" I just laughed as I moved to sit on the bed_

"_Well I am touched that you were that worried about me, lea and I were just having a small chat so no need to worry" _

"_I wasn't worried about you, I was worried about the ice cream, now hand it over" I just laughed at her _

"_I worry about you sometimes, I end up thinking that you are child stuck in a beautiful woman's body" she just rolled her eyes and took the tub of ice cream from my hands _

"_Oh whatever, you love me and you know it, you know I suspected that you bought two tubs because you never liked choc mint that much" she said with a mouth full of ice cream, I couldn't help but laugh and wipe some of it off her chin _

"_As much as I love you, I can only take too much of that flavor so I bought my favorite and I thought we could do a little bit of mix up" I dug into my ice cream and just indulged in the taste, man I loved blueberry_

"_Good Idea Miss Rivera" she took her spoon and took a bit of the blueberry_

"_You are welcome Miss Agron" _

"_So what were you and Miss Michele talking about?" she moaned at the taste of the ice cream and I could not help but look at her for a moment, I looked at her features and all I could think about were Lea's words _

"_Umm, nothing much just some girl talk, you know" she just laughed at me and snuggled closer to me _

"_Whatever you say Nay, I know you are lying to me and I know that someday you are going to eventually tell me what Lea said to you, but for now lets just enjoy this moment shall we, I feel like we haven't spent time together in ages" _

"_Yep we haven't, we haven't because guys are jerks" she sighed and kept on eating her ice cream _

"_That they are, I doubt I will ever get married, no guy out there in the world is good enough" _

"_Hey, you know what we don't need any men alright, lets make a pact, we get married to each other when Glee ends" I say to her slightly joking, I could see her eyes brighten up with happiness _

"_I totally agree, we would make the perfect couple, I mean we already know each other very well and we used to be fake married, besides you are the only person who really knows me" I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm _

"_Yep I can just imagine it, Naya Agron" we both laughed _

"_No, I think I like Naya and Dianna Agron- Rivera much better, don't you think so?" I just looked in to her eyes and all I could just do at that moment was nod and smile _

"_Sounds good to me" I whispered, while staring into her eyes and some how I knew deep down inside that we were both going to hold on to this promise. _

_End of flashback _

"So that is also another time we thought about getting married to each other" I told my niece who was smiling the whole time

"Let me get this straight, the last time you two ever thought about getting married to each other was when she just broke up with her boyfriend of a jerk and you went to make her feel better with chunkie munkie ice cream, and also adding on to the fact that Lea told you that you two belong together?"

"Mhmm" she looked at me with disbelieve

"Aunt Nay are you serious right now? It's almost the end of Glee, you and Sean are over, what are you waiting for?" I sighed and I stood up to go to the kitchen

"Its complicated V, I can't just…, its just complicated sweetie"

"What is aunt Nay? Stop running, it looks like both of you keep running from the truth" I took a deep breath, there is so much history between me and Dianna, it's just complicated

"Veronica, Di and I are not in the right space right now, there is so much more to our story, I can't just run after her, what if she has forgotten about us, about it all, what if she hasn't forgiven me?" I felt V hug me and I just held her close

**Dianna's Pov **

Little did they know that on the other side of L.A. Dianna was looking at a photo of her and Naya in Paris on her phone, she was thinking about all the lost memories that her and Naya shared. She was still shooting her movie and for some reason, Naya and Sean's break up was still reeling in her mind

She was wondering if she could have a second chance again, she was thinking about how much she missed Naya

"Miss Agron we are ready for you" one of the crew members said to her, shaking her out of her thoughts, she looked at the photo one more time and put the phone on her dressing table and left the trailer, with memories of Naya still on her mind.

Naya's Pov

V and I had finished eating lunch after our little emotional moment, well my emotional moment, she was still keen on hearing more about me and Di's past and I was still eager to tell her, but my heart still hurt a little from reminiscing about the past

She pulled out another photo from the box and showed it to me

"Aunty Nay, where were you guys in this picture?"

It was a picture of a beaming Di and a grinning me, it was taken when we were on the world tour and we went to a quiet little restaurant in Amsterdam, it was after our huge fight and we decided to make up by having dinner together, the evening went really well.

"Well, we were in Amsterdam, on the Glee world tour, we decided to go out after our huge fight and this restaurant solved all our problems, it's a very magical restaurant" we both chuckled and she kept on staring at the picture

"What was the fight about?"

"Well we had just…..

**Until next time Folks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and support, I love the fact that you are enjoying this story **

**I Know I am taking time with the Rivergron reunion but it will happen soon, just wait and you will see it will be epic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naya and Dianna or the glee cast, but I wish I did, I am kidding **

**Here is a new chapter!**

_Flashback _

_Naya's POV _

_Glee Tour 2010-Amsterdam _

_I was walking back to the room I was sharing with Di, it had been a very tiring night, the tour was great and the fans were awesome, although the tour was great, the tension in the atmosphere was thick and everybody has been trying to ignore it and move on. _

_Dianna and I have been fighting and we haven't been getting along that well, I tried to ask her what's wrong but every time I try she just snaps or ignores me, its like whatever I do sets her off, I have been hanging out with Heather a lot more since she had been distant. _

_It all started while we were still in L.A., ever since she had been shooting her upcoming movie I Am Number Four, she had been spending all her time with her co-star Alex, I was a bit uncomfortable about it and it showed. We stopped hanging out a lot because she was always doing something with him. _

_Heather was there for me through the wedge between me and Di's friendship, we started getting even closer since we were put together in every scene that was shot on the show, Heather was fun and a great best friend, she knew about the whole Dianna situation and she had been great and understanding. _

_Dianna was getting really upset with me, even when we left L.A for the Glee world tour she was very distant and cold, so I made a decision to swap rooms with Lea since her and Di had been roommates ever since the tour began, I knew the only way to get Dianna to talk without constantly brushing me off was if I locked her in a room and forced her to talk. _

_Lea agreed because she was also getting frustrated with Di's somber mood, she doesn't text me anymore, she doesn't laugh with me, talk to me or even sit with me and I was determined to find out why, after our brief cast meeting we all went to our assigned hotel rooms, but me and Lea swapped key rooms and the only people who were in on this plan were her and Heather. _

_I let Dianna go to the room first, so I could just surprise her without her trying to runaway from me, my heart was beating so fast and my palms were sweating, I felt like Di and I were acting like one of those married couples that were in a huge fight, well most people think we already are married so why not just wear the given label. _

_I took a deep breath and unlocked the door; she was busy unpacking so she didn't bother to look up_

"_Oh hey Lea, finally you are here I was wondering when you would come u-," _

_she froze on the spot when she realized that it was me in the room and not Lea, her smile faded, she immediately frowned and ran to the bathroom, before I could even register what happened she slammed the bathroom door and locked it. I took a deep breath and dropped my bags on the floor; it was time to put an end to this _

"_Dianna, open this door NOW!" I knocked on the door repeatedly_

"_I am really tired of playing this game, Di, you have been ignoring me for months now and I want to know what I did wrong" I was on the verge of tears at this point and the situation was getting hopeless, she wasn't responding_

"_Please open the door Di, I missed you" I whispered out, choking back a few tears_

_After a few minutes of waiting I decided to sit on my bed and stare at the bathroom door, hoping it would some how open, the tears kept rolling down my cheeks and all I could to was just let them all out, I was emotionally drained and tried, I was hurt, I cared about Di too much and losing her would be painful, just like it has been these past few months. _

_The door slightly opened and I saw Dianna peek through the door with her head first, her eyes were blood shot red and it also looked like she had been crying, she slowly walked out, I didn't know what to do, which step to take, I was confused because I didn't want to do anything that would scare her off._

_She put a slight distance between us, it wasn't even slight it was a big gap, but since she was out of the bathroom, it was a start, we just looked at each other, it had been so long since we were this close in one room, we have been ignoring each other so much so, that we avoided each other at every chance we got. _

"_What do you want Naya" she said choking back her tears, something was defiantly wrong, she did not call me Nay or babe, she called me Naya, a name she only called me when she was only mad at me, she was seriously angry and I couldn't help but cringe at the tone of her voice, I really hated seeing Dianna like this. _

_I stood up and walked towards her and she moved away _

"_I wanted to know why you have been acting like this towards me Di, whatever I did to you which I am not aware of, seems to be affecting you and our friendship, I care about you Di and I love and I hate when we fight" _

"_If you cared about this friendship and if you loved me, you wouldn't have stopped spending time with me, you wouldn't have stopped neglecting me, like you have been doing these past few months" I was shocked, how the hell was this my fault _

_I have tried to reach out to her, besides she was the one who stopped spending time with me, what the hell _

"_I have been ignoring you? That is unbelievable. Dianna ever since you have been shooting your movie, you have been ignoring me and spending less time with me, you have been so smitten with Alex that you forgot about your best friend Naya" I took a deep breath because I was pretty angry. _

"_Its been Alex this, Alex that and oh I cant Naya, Alex wants to rehearse lines today, I kept quiet all this time because I knew how important this movie was to you, I didn't want to blow your chances by distracting you, but I guess this is the THANKS I GET FOR BIENG A GOOD FRIEND!" _

"_well you have been ignoring me too and spending all this time with Heather, all your inside jokes, holding hands, giggling every chance you get, I feel neglected too Naya!, I feel like I do not know my best friend anymore" _

_I bitterly chuckled; I can't believe she was saying this right now_

"_Heather has been there for ever since you blew me off for your co star, so who's fault do think it is at this moment Di, because I don't know right now" _

_We were both crying and we were both angry, I needed time out, so I walked towards the door that led to our room balcony and I sat on one of the chairs, the night breeze cleared my mind a bit, this was the worst night ever, everything is going horribly wrong and its just arhhhgg!, freaking tiring _

_I had no idea that we were both feeling neglected, God If I wasn't angry at her, I would be groveling right now just to get her to talk to me, but she pushed me away first, my trance was interrupted when I got a text on my phone, it was from Heather, she wanted us to go out to dinner, the whole cast was going but I didn't have the stomach for dinner right now and I think Dianna feels the same way. _

_I looked back into the room, only to find her sitting on the bed looking at her phone, the only sounds I could hear in the room was her sniffling, I couldn't help but feel bad, but for some how the guilt was over shadowed by my anger towards her. _

_She looked up from her phone to look at me; we just stared at each other for a little bit, neither of us moving from our positions. _

_I looked away, I couldn't stomach the thought of our friendship being over, the chances are quiet high considering the fact that we are both skating on thin ice. _

"_I- I am sorry, I am so sorry Naya, I did-, I didn't think, I was just" she sighed as she sat down opposite me; she held my hand and everything felt okay for the very first time, after a very long time. _

_I took a deep breath and looked at her, giving her slight smile, I squeezed her hand tighter_

"_I am sorry, Alex did take a lot of my time and by the time I realized it, you and Heather had grown quiet close and I became pretty jealous and I became distant, at some point I knew it was my fault but I denied it, I just saw the way you were with her and I felt like my spot was taken" _

_I caressed her cheek with my right hand; no one could ever replace her, no one, ever. _

"_No one could ever replace you Dianna, no one, you are my favorite girl, well you and V, we don't want her thinking someone's stealing her aunty Nay" we both chuckled, we were now back to our old selves _

"_No we don't, besides she loves me, so I don't want her to be mad at me for stealing her aunty, I still want to be in her good graces" I just giggled and held her hand tighter _

"_Yep, you are her favorite person too and you are also my favorite girl Di, you are my baby girl, no one else is and no one will ever be" _

_We stayed on the balcony for a while just looking out at the beautiful city lights of Amsterdam_

"_Do you want to go out to Dinner, Heather texted me and told me that they are having a cast Dinner, do want to join them" _

"_Lea texted me too, but I just want to spend time with my best friend, so why don't we just go out, just the two of us, I heard of a little nice cozy restaurant in town, what to you think? Should we go?" _

_I pulled her in closer, we were now sitting on one chair and she was cuddled in to me, going out sounded like a good idea, it would be a good idea to spend time with each other _

"_I like that idea, we should, it would be great" she grinned and she got up and pulled me into the room, we were both laughing _

"_Come on slow poke we need to go"_

"_Okay, okay you child" she slapped my shoulder and disappeared into the bathroom before I could react, I just laughed at her antics _

_After a while of getting ready we hit the town, it was so pretty, the people were super nice and we had a few incidents were we had to escape a few fans, we finally arrived to the restaurant which looked really cozy. _

"_This place is beautiful Di" it was candle lit and the table settings were really nice_

"_I know right, I thought we should try something new, I think I should order the food for us since I am the food expect here" I just chuckled at her as she smirked at me, she was such a smartass _

"_Says the person who loves my cooking, but if you insist chef Agron" she just smiled and winked at me _

_She ordered for us, we had the best dinner ever, Di sure knew her food, we laughed, we talked, it felt like the old times_

"_Beautiful Ladies, here is our special dessert on the house from the manger, Amsterdam's best dessert, Appeltaart met slagroom or in simpler terms Apple pie with whipped cream, enjoy" _

"_Wait we didn't order this, but thank you though, are people in Amsterdam always so nice" I asked the waiter just smiled at us _

_"Yes, we are indeed very nice people, specifically to young couples like you, you always remind us that a different kind of love exists all the time, so the Manager was very pleased to give you this dessert on the house" we both giggled and blushed _

"_I am sorry as much as we would love to take this dessert especially since it's this lady's favorite, but we really cant , we are not together romantically" she covered her hand with mine as we smiled at each other and looked at the waiter _

"_Really? You guys look so in love, but no worries the dessert is still on the house, soon you will find a way to each other, as they say, your soul mate is not as far as you think they are" he winked at us and left _

"_I guess everyone thinks we are soul mates" I said to her digging into the dessert, it was so awesome _

"_You know in a way we kind of are, I mean we know each other well and we have this special connection" she took my spoon from me and dug into the dessert, I just smiled at her _

"_Yeah we do, I just can't figure out what it is you know" I teased, smirking at her_

"_Me too, but there is one thing I am sure about, this apple pie sure tastes better than mine" we laughed as she fed me the dessert_

"_Definitely, I love this Di, we are us again, lets toast, to a new beginning and an awesome friendship" we clinked our wine glasses together _

"_To an awesome friendship" _

"_Smile ladies" the waiter said, we turned around and he took a picture of the two of us in our moment _

"_Sorry ladies, it's a restaurant thing, we love to have photos of tourists to put on the wall" _

"_No problem, but can you please take another one with my camera for memories sake" _

"_Sure no problem" she pulled me closer to her and she surprised me by smothering the whip cream on my face_

"_Di!" they laughed _

"_Smile ladies" before I could even remove the cream from my face, the waiter had already taken the picture _

"_Haha very funny Di, I got cream all over my face" she and the waiter were in fits of giggles, she moved closer and wiped the cream off my face with her finger and licked it _

"_Mmm tasty" we just laughed _

"_Thank you again sir" _

"_No problem, it's just so great to see two people so happy, enjoy the rest of your evening ladies" we smiled at the waiter and we continued with our dessert _

"_You are seriously funny Di, spreading cream all over me, well done Miss Agron, well done" _

"_Why thank you Miss Rivera" she said in a southern accent, I just smiled and looked into her eyes, I was just glad to have her in my life again _

_End of Flashback _

Naya's Pov

"So this is like what? The 100th time some one tells you guys you belong together and you still didn't budge" my niece asked me

"Yep, I guess somehow we both tried to run from the truth for a while, we ended up running so fast from the truth that we eventually ran away from each other" I sighed looking at the picture again

If things turned out differently, if we decided to admit what was going on in the first place, where would we be now?

"Aunty Nay, why don't you go get your girl"

"Unfortunatley V, she is not my girl anymore, she hasn't been for some time now, I just have to accept it as a memory that I can cherish forever"

It was sad to crush my niece's hopes, but let's face it, we both have moved on and there is no going back, if we couldn't admit it then, we can't admit it now

"Aunty Nay, come on, it can be like a movie, you will be running to the girl you loved all al-."

(Phone rings)

I looked at my phone and my heart stopped beating, it was like time slowed down, Di was calling me, after all this time, I think I lost the ability to breathe

"Aunty Nay you look like you have seen a ghost, what's wrong?" I looked up at my Niece

"It's Dianna" I whispered out in disbelieve, she immediately jumped to my side of the couch

"Answer it anuty Nay, this is a freaking sign, answer it or I will do it for you" damn the kid was determined

I took a deep breath then I answered it

"Hello, Di?" No one was answering, I could here her sigh on the other end of the phone, just hearing her makes my heart beat, I missed her, if only she could talk to me

"Di?" she ended the call and I was shell shocked, was she scared to talk to me, why did she call in the first place, all of this was reeling in my head

"What did she say aunty Nay" I turned to look at my niece and I could see the enthusiasm on her face

"Nothing, she said nothing" I whispered out

**Dianna's Pov **

I am so stupid, why did I call her, why, but her voice though, I missed that voice, after all we hadn't talked in a while and I freaking missed her

I have been crying myself to sleep all night yesterday, just looking at our pictures together

It's been painful, but maybe it's best if I let go, I mean what are the chances of us reuniting again without it being awkward and painful, maybe its time I just let go, I mean I am in a new relationship, I should concentrate on that and my career, bringing Naya back might just crush me again

**Naya's Pov**

"Aunty Nay aren't you going to call her back and find out what she wanted to say"

She was running after me while I was moving around in my new room upstairs, she hadn't given up perusing me ever since Di called, I just wanted something to distract me

"I am not calling her V, maybe there is a reason why she hung up, or she realized she called me by mistake and dropped the call, I just want time to process this, please let it go" I pleaded with my niece

"Arghh! You guys are frustrating as everyone says you are, why are you both so stubborn" she threw herself on my bed with frustration and I just laughed at her

"Relax V, I told you it comp-

"Complicated, Yeah, yeah, yeah, its jus-, wait is that Di's scurf?"

I was holding up Dianna's scurf, it was her favorite red scurf that she bought while we were in France and V knew it because it was not so long ago that she borrowed it to me when I was got cold during V's 11th birthday party

"Yep, she told me to keep it because it looked beautiful on me on me" I sighed as I looked at the scurf

"And you still have it even now?" my niece looked at me with her eyebrow raised but none the less a smile on his face

"Its special V, you wouldn't believe the story behind this scurf, it was 2012 in…

**Until next time folks **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for all the support and reviews, the rivergon reunion is getting closer, just a few chapters and one of the ladies will decide their fate and I cant say who will be chasing who, you will just have to stick around in order to find out. **

**Rivergron****, I never thought of this story as a sequel from my one shot don't you see me anymore, but it would make sense if it was, thank you for the awesome realization. **

**ErosEternaGlee don't worry more Dianna is still to come, all your questions will hopefully be answered in the next chapter **

**Happy reading everyone!**

_Flashback_

_**Naya's Pov **_

_Paris 2012_

"_Dianna, stop you creep" I was laughing so hard, Dianna was busy tickling me awake and taking pictures of me, we were in Paris for the second time now and we decided to spend sometime cooped up in the hotel room _

_Dianna was here to meet up with a director who wanted her to be in his movie, I was really happy for her, my baby girl is on her way to becoming a movie star and I can't wait for the day she will win an Oscar. We had just finished shooting the third season of Glee and we are just starting to shoot season 4, Dianna wasn't a regular anymore, that was very upsetting, but she was planning on coming back for a few episodes._

_The end of season three was pretty sad; it felt like it was the end of an era, we were used to being together all the time and we were now pretty close, but season 4 was bringing new changes and a new cast, some people are going to come back and some not so much, so it was pretty sad. _

_To get out of my sad slump I decided to fly down to France for the weekend in order to spend time with my baby girl, I don't regret the decision I made although I am freaking scared of planes and flying, but for my baby girl I would do anything. _

"_Why, I am clearly having fun" she was now on top of me straddling me, and moving her camera up close to take a picture, I was struggling and giggling at the same time, she on the other hand was having the time of her life_

"_No, Dianna I look horrible in t-the m-morning, you know that, I don't even have make up on" she just giggled _

" _stop struggling, you don't need to put on any make up Nay, your beautiful just the way you are, and I know what I said was cheesy so don't laugh" I took her camera from her and put it by the night stand, I rolled her over and tickled her and she was laughing like a small child, which brought a smile on my face _

"_You are so charming Miss Agron, and although what you said was pretty cheesy, it was charming as well" I stopped tickling her and we were just wrapped into each other, we stared at each for a while and her smile was the most amazing thing that I have ever seen, I am so blessed to have her in my life, she was everything to me and I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. _

_We had gotten really close, and now we were more intimate than ever, long touches, secret giggles and soft caresses, my heart was always pounding whenever she was next to me or whenever she would touch me, I decided to ignore it but it was pretty difficult._

"_What?" she breathed out, our lips were pretty close to each other, we were practically breathing in each others mouths, I felt like kissing her, this was not the fist time we were locked in an intimate embrace, it happened several times before but because of certain bumps in the way we couldn't allow ourselves to go further. _

_But now, now my body had a mind of its own, we are in France the most romantic country in the world and here we are, locked up in a very intimate embrace, and everything that everyone said about us belonging together was reeling in my mind, and all I was thinking is why not be impulsive just this once _

_I leaned in and brought my head forward, she did not stop me, she didn't move, our lips brushed together, it felt so good I didn't want to stop, although I knew there would be consequences_

"_Nay" she softly breathed out and all I could do was brush our noses together, I don't know if she was telling me no or yes, but I knew we both wanted to do this so much, its been a long time coming, she was so beautiful and I couldn't resist. _

"_Di" I whispered against her lips, our foreheads were touching and we both closed our eyes, taking each other in_

"_We can't do this, this is wrong, you have Matthew, it would be different if you didn't" _

_I sighed sadly knowing she was right, although Di did not like Matthew and thought he was a jerk, she would never want to wreck someone's relationship, no matter how bad she wanted someone, that is on of the million wonderful qualities that she had that I loved about her_

"_I don't love him Di, you know that, everyone knows that, he was just filling in a void, our relationship is fading away anyway, besides I don't like the fact that he is a jerk to you sometimes, our relationship is even affecting his writing on the show Di" _

"_But still Nay, we cant, no matter how much we both want this" I didn't want to listen to her, I knew she was right, she was thinking of what could go wrong, but right now I couldn't care less_

"_Come on Di, we both know we want this, stop thinking and start feeling, we both know this was a long time coming, we are in France Di, lets just car pe diam and we will face the consequences later, right now I just really want to hold you and kiss you senseless, I have been wanting to kiss you since the day we met" _

_She didn't say anything, but her eyes were becoming glassy, I knew her tears were tears of joy, love, happiness, confusion and many more of the over whelming emotions that we were both feeling at this moment _

_She gave me a watery smile and I couldn't help but smile back, I caressed her cheek, softly with my thumb, we finally gave in and I crashed our lips together passionately kissing her, it felt so good, so amazing, why didn't we do this all along, why did we ever deny this all along, it felt right, our lips fit, it felt like we were meant for each other, it was so perfect, so soft, so amazing _

_It was official, my new favorite thing was kissing Dianna, well all my favorite things involved Dianna, we rolled over and now she was on top, It was like we were wrestling, but with our lips still attached, my hands were now in her hair, it was freaking incredible_

_We were softly caressing each other, all over our bodies, it was a new exploration and we both didn't want to stop, we were moaning softly, it was freaking amazing, when air was finally needed we parted, bringing the kiss to an organic end _

"_G-god that was just..."_

"_Incredible"_

"_Amazing" we both laughed at our reaction, we were breathing so heavily, I just didn't wan this to stop _

"_Did you like it?" I asked her she just smiled at me and pecked my lips _

"_I loved it, I loved every second of it" I kissed her once more with all the passion I could master, after a while we pulled apart _

"_God Di, all I want to do is stay in here forever and just stay wrapped in your arms, kissing you…" _

"_Mhmmm, I want that too, so bad, but I promised to show you around and take you shopping; I didn't know this would happen besides I already set up an itinerary" _

"_Way to ruin the moment nerd" I just chuckled and she it my arm playfully, all I could do was grab her by the waist and pull her into me and started kissing her neck, her moans were freaking incredible _

"_Nay, stop your distracting m-me, I- we, really have to g-get g-going, I – I have a surprise for you" _

"_I love this surprise instead" _

_she tried getting up but before she could escape, she gave me one more kiss and winked at me, she disappeared into the bathroom and all I could was fall back into the pillow and smile like I never had before, I was so happy, it felt so good. _

_Right now I didn't care what the consequences were going to be, we were in freaking Paris, I just wanted to focus on this new feeling, this new territory we just both stepped into_

_After waiting for a while and day dreaming, she came out of the bathroom, looking refreshed and changed, I just smiled at her, thinking about how I would want to wake up to this everyday, she slowly crawled on the bed towards me, she fell into my lap and I pulled her in for another kiss, I seriously couldn't get enough of this _

"_How about…we order room service and just stay in here" I said in between kisses_

"_No… there is this nice restaurant, around the corner, in our street, its like three feet away from the hotel, they serve the best pastries and they have the best coffee and other sweet treats" she said with a suggestive tone, smirking at me_

"_Mhmm, that sounds really good, but I prefer kissing you than having French pastries and coffee" _

"_How about we order what we want and bring it with us back here and then we can see where we end up" I pulled her in for one more kiss _

"_I like the sound of that"_

"_Good now go get ready, I cant wait to have coffee, I can smell it form here, and you know how I am without coffee" I just laughed and I got up form the bed heading for the bathroom _

"_I know how you are, but what do you prefer, fresh coffee or Naya Kisses" she pulled me into her with and brushed our lips together _

"_I love both, now go get ready" she gave me a small peck and pulled back _

"_Freaking tease" I murmured_

"_What was that sweetie?" _

"_Nothing baby girl, nothing at all" I winked at her before I disappeared into the bathroom _

_I stepped into the shower turning it on, letting the water hit the right spots as I thought abut what could possibly happen these coming days_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After spending time at the small café, we walked the streets of France just shopping and giggling, we shared small kisses here and there, taking advantage of the fact that this was not Hollywood, were the paparazzi would be spoiling our day _

_We were really getting tired, but she didn't want to stop shopping, she finally pulled me to this small stall, promising me that this was her last stop_

_There was this nice French lady, who was smiling at us the whole time we were looking around_

_I couldn't help but look at how happy Di was, it made me really happy that she was happy _

"_Come on Di, haven't you figured out what you want already" she turned back to me and poked my nose with her finger and she just smiled _

"_No you goof, but I am almost done, just be patient Nay, if you are, you will get a reward tonight" she whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine _

"_Take your time Agron, take your time" _

_She dragged me around the stall until she found a red scurf that she wanted, it was really beautiful and I thought it would suit her _

"_I love it" _

"_Then lets buy if for you" as I was about to take out some money the lady came up to us and stopped me _

"_Itz Okay, you don't needz to pay for the scurf, I like thatz you are so loving and caring torwadz each other, so for you, itz free" me and Di were in shock, she just took it and wrapped in a nice bag and gave It to Di_

"_Sorry but we cant, we would like to pay for it" _

"_No need to worry my dears, thiz is the citzy of love and love is all over, I can zee it in your eyez, you belong together and thiz is my giftz to you, young loverz, enjoy it, an I can zee how much it makez her 'appy" _

"_T-thank you" I whispered out still in shock _

"_No thank you, love iz hard to find nowadays, keep her cloze as you can" she winked at us and waved goodbye _

"_Correct me if I am wrong, this is like what? the second time we get tings for free because people believe we belong together and we are so in love"_

"_You are correct, and you know Europeans do take love seriously, besides I love all this attention we are getting" I just chuckled as she leaned forward pulling me in with her new scurf_

"_Mhmm, I can't deny that, you know this scurf does look good on you Miss Agron" we crushed our lips together in a passionate kiss, all I could think at this moment was how I dint want this to end, I wanted to stay here forever with my baby girl_

_End of Flash back_

"Hold up, you guys kissed, like… you guys freaking kissed, I cant believe this, how come you left this part out all along, you guys shared an intimate moment in the city of love, you both finally decided to give in, what the hell happened" my niece was in shock although she still looked freaking happy

"Is that all you heard from the story I just told you" she threw my pillow at me and I grabbed it before it hit me

"Well yeah, aunty Nay, I mean come on, you freaking kissed and you had her, what happened?"

"Hollywood happened V, reality happened, I didn't want to leave the bubble we were in, but unfortunately we had to come to terms with reality, we had to think about the consequences, the media, Glee, our public images, it wasn't easy"

I can never forget our first kiss, once we started kissing we never stopped, even when we were back in L.A we still couldn't stop being so intimate and close, we just had to hide it behind closed doors

"Well that totally blows" she sighed in frustration

"I know kid, I know" I went to sit next to her on the bed, she laid her head on my shoulder and we just sat there, no words needed to be said but it felt like she still had more to say

"Aunty Nay, can I ask, I mean don't take offense or anything, but if you had to do it all over again, if you had to give up fame for her, would you?"

"You know at first, I would be hesitant to answer that question, but looking at where we are now, I would give up anything to have her back into my life, anything, no questions asked"

"Do you think she would do the same" I sighed out sadly

"I wish I knew the answer to that but I don't, but I don't go a day without wishing that she would"

"It will work out soon aunty Nay" there was a hint of hope in my niece's voice and I didn't want to let her down, but I too wondered if Di would give up everything to be with me, I wondered if she was willing to do it again but I broke her I don't think she would do it again, which was heart breaking to think about

"I hope so Kiddo, I hope so"

**Dianna's Pov **

I can't stop thinking about her, why cant I, she broke my heart over and over again, she broke me

She wasn't the same Naya, she had changed, I loved her, our first kiss was amazing, I would have given up everything for her, but things changed

But deep down I still believed that the Naya I fell in love with was still there, after her engagement was over, it gave me a little bit of hope, but I didn't want to think too much of it, I mean we couldn't even talk to each other during Glee's 100th episode.

What hope would there be for us now, I just have to stop letting this get to my head, its just messing with me.

**Naya's Pov **

V and I were still going through the box and just laughing at a few goofy memories, she found a photo of me and Di wearing our cheerio uniforms and laughing, it was after we shot the Quinn and Santana hallway fight, we had a great time shooting it and after we had a little laugh about it .

"Hey Aunty Nay, remember the glee episode when your characters were fighting in the school hallway" she asked, and I just laughed

It was hard to shoot that scene, I couldn't imagine hurting Dianna, but it was a Quinn and Santana thing

Di and I found it funny how our characters couldn't get along but we could, we vowed never to be like them ever

"It was hard, but we decided to have a little fun with it, Di decided to…."

**Until Next Time Folks **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Hey guys I apologize for the delay in updating, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and the support, you will soon get your rivergon reunion, there is still a few flashbacks that I need to do and there still a lot to come, these ladies just need the right push and they will get it right soon **

**I just like to send out some Glee love for Becca Tobin, I hope she gets all the love and support through this tragic loss, hope all will get better soon**

**Here is another chapter, I hope you all enjoy this one; it took me time to write it. **

**P.S. I didn't watch the scene where Quinn and Santana fought against the locker so I might have made up a lot of the lines from that scene. **

**Naya's Pov **

_2009 Glee set _

"_You are the one that told Coach Sue about my Boob Job weren't you?" I pulled on Dianna's arm roughly and pushed her against the lockers, I really hated this scene and I couldn't even keep a straight face _

_Dianna' character Quinn and my character Santana, were going to physically fight over what I thought were the dumbest things ever. Santana and Quinn don't always get along because they are both power hungry and they both want to be on top and popular, they never want to be defeated and they will do anything to be undefeated, they are both stubborn, ambitious and insecure deep down inside, they are so much alike and they understand each other like nobody else can _

_They know each others weaknesses and they know how to use them against each other, their friendship was toxic. Sometimes Dianna would laugh at how much Quinn and Santana fight over foolish things and back stab each other half of the time but in the end they are always there for each other. _

_The story was pretty different between us in real life, we were super close and we were inseparable, I would never get angry at Dianna it was literally impossible to get angry at her because she would do the cutest and sweetest things for me and every day, sometimes I would find myself just looking at her and thinking about how thankful I am to have her in my life._

_So when our characters would fight we would find it difficult to keep a straight face, this was the first physical fight between Quinn and Santana, other wise the rest had just been verbal assaults, Ryan had told us to make it believable and we just couldn't, we tried to practice outside of work and we would end up laughing and rolling on the floor, having pillow fights. _

_So when the time came to shoot the scene we just had to go with it, Dianna is the most amazing actress but even she couldn't keep a straight face, when we were shooting the scene, at the corner of my eye I could see her lips twitching and her eyebrows furrowing and I knew that she wanted to laugh, we just couldn't because we didn't want to make the crew angry_

"_Why would you say that Santana, unless you were really pathetic enough to—_

_Dianna started cracking up and giggling, I followed after, we started laughing then and there_

"_Cut" Brad screamed and we still continued laughing _

"_Dianna, Naya you guys should really stay in character, I know its pretty difficult for you guys to physically fight considering how close you are, but it will be over in a minute, trust me, just think of it as if you are hitting some one who made you totally angry, imagine someone who really makes you mad, don't think of it as if you are hitting each other okay?" he smiled at us and we just continued giggling _

_The cast and crew were pretty nice to us, so they just laughed along with us_

"_Come on Di we can do this we are professionals, if you hit me really hard I will forgive okay, I totally give you permission to slap me as hard as you can and I promise I wont be mad" she just continued laughing at me, she slapped my arm and I just smiled _

"_See you already manage to abuse me, you can do this, just hit a bit harder this time" _

"_N-ay st-op it, I am not going to slap you, you goof" I pulled her in for a tight hug and she giggled into my neck _

"_I love you Di and if you really hit me I seriously wont be mad at you, we will laugh about it later on over a tub of chunky monkey ice cream while we both have a bag of frozen peas over our faces to freeze away the pain" we both chuckled_

"_Okay fine, lets do this, but do you promise it will be over soon and do you promise that you wont get mad at you if I really hit you?" she asked with the tiniest and softest voice that was just too cute _

"_Of course baby girl, I promise, now let's get this over and done with" we pulled apart and we both gave Brad a thumbs up, indicating that we were ready to do the scene after what seemed like forever_

"_Okay guys they are ready, lets get this show on the road" _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After a few hours of shooting and teasing each other on set, we decided to drive to my place and have a tub of ice cream; Dianna had promised to bake her lovely apple pie to go with the ice cream_

_This was kind of our every day activity, we would go to either one of our houses, have a movie night, eat an enormous amount of comfort food and laugh the whole night through, some times we would go out with the cast or either our other friends but we were both home bodies, a glass of red wine, cuddled in front of the T.V with a good movie and snacks, that was our thing and I wouldn't trade it for anything. _

"_So it wasn't that bad was it Di?" I asked sipping on a glass of red while watching her bake the pie, she was covered with flour and she was just so adorable_

_After shooting the scene Dianna apologized over and over again and we all couldn't help but laugh, it was so funny they way she held on to me and kept on apologizing for hitting me, honestly it wasn't bad, it did kind of hurt but we had to make it real_

_She looked up at me and pulled her puppy dog eyes on me, oh god how I could not resist those eyes, she always pulled her puppy dog eyes when she wanted something or she did something and I would automatically forgive her or give into any of her requests _

"_Again I am so sorry Nay for literally hitting you, I mean we had to make it believable, you even gave me permission to do it" she rambled on thinking I was mad at her _

"_Di baby girl relax, its okay, I get it no need to worry, I still love you and I could never ever stay mad at you" I hopped off the counter and moved behind it so I could stand behind her, she turned around from making her pastry and looked at me straight in the eyes, cracking a large smile, I moved my thumb to her cheek to wipe some of the flour off her face_

"_Yeah but I still feel bad anyway Nay" she whispered while looking at the floor like there was something interesting on it _

"_You are so adorable sometimes" she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and giggled_

"_See what I mean, everything about you is so adorable, how could I ever be mad at you for doing your job as an actress, besides you are making up for it by baking me your awesome and incredible pie that I happen to love" _

"_Mhmm, we can totally call it even because I am covered in flour from head to toe, I am so close to looking like a ghost" _

_I laughed at her, picking some of the sugar grains from her hair, Di was a very messy cooker when it came to desserts, the kitchen would always be a mess and I would have to clean it up, but the wait would always be totally worth it _

"_I like that you are covered in flour, you are my little chef, my little ghost chef" she just laughed and shook her head at me_

"_You are such a goof Nay" she flicked a little bit of flour at me before she could apologize, I took a handful and threw it in her face_

"_It is so on Rivera" _

"_Bring it on Agron" before we knew it we were throwing flour at each other and laughing, we ran around the house and ended up on the couch on top of each other in a tickle war _

_I was on top of Dianna and I was tickling her, she was struggling and trying to get out of my grip _

"_O-Okay, okay I give in, I give in, you win Nay, P-please" _

_I stopped tickling her and we just laid there in each others arms and just getting our breathing back to normal, I looked around and the floor was just covered with flour, the couch was also covered with flour because we were laying on it, this was going to be a job and a half to clean up_

"_Well we have created quite a mess" she said looking around the house _

"_Yep, that's what we get for acting like a bunch of teenagers; let's just say that we can never be trusted with flour ever again" _

"_I agree with you, in fact I just think we can never be trusted in the kitchen ever again" we just laughed at our antics and stayed sprawled on the couch not wanting to move, we were pretty tired and it just felt good to lay on the sofa in each others arms_

_Dianna moved around to cuddle closer to me_

"_Hey there baby girl are you tired already" I looked at her and her eyes were closed, she was softly breathing and all I could do was quietly giggle _

"_Mhhhmmm" she murmured, placing her face at the crook of my neck, I just let her sleep, she looked so adorable I just couldn't wake her up, I guess the pie and all the other stuff will have to wait because my little chef had tired herself out, I moved to get a small blanket in order to cover her up so she wouldn't get cold_

_Before I could turn and leave to go clean the kitchen she grabbed my wrist_

"_Where are you going, come cuddle with me" she whispered, half asleep, I moved on the couch and cuddled into her_

"_Much better" she murmured and I just laughed _

"_I guess the mess can wait for another day" before I knew it she was fast asleep and I followed right after, it felt good to be in her arms, it just felt right. _

_End of flashback _

**Naya's Pov**

"You guys are just super adorable aren't you? You cant even pretend to hate each other for just a little bit, I thought you were both professionals actresses and not five year olds" Veronica teased with a sarcastic tone

I hit her with the biggest pillow I had on the bed

"You are such a dork you know that right"

"And you are such an abuser aunty Nay and you are stubborn and not to mention blind" she said laughing

"Hey don't tease me you bad ass, I am not that old and I don't abuse you, this is just a way of showing my love for you" we laughed for a while, but then she stopped mid way and looked at me for a while

"What?"

"Seriously aunty Nay, you should think about giving it a shot again, don't you want to at least try to run after her and tell her how you feel and it can never be too late you know" she said looking so hopeful

"You know your remained me slightly of Di, she always loved these romantic happy endings, you know she really had a soft spot for romantic movies, she always said that they had these fantastic messages, they showed that love never dies, you know that her favorite movie was letters to Juliet, maybe it still is, I don't know anything about her anymore"

It was sad to even think about how long we have been apart, I don't even know what she likes anymore, or if she still giggles at the same stupid things, I don't know if she still bakes her apple pie or even if her nose still scrunches up when she laughs or when she is confused

It feels like it has been a long time since we talked or laughed with each other. It's almost been a year of awkward silences and secret glances, hurtful and painful long drawn waits to see who caves in first, waiting to see who will be the first to call, or the first to tweet

She used to tweet me pictures of cats and silly messages that would make me smile, we would always send each other these wired cryptic and funny tweets that we would only understand

We used to be kitty and mouse, Di and Nay and now I don't know what we are, are we even friends; it just upsets me to think about it everyday

"You know aunty Nay, she loves them for a reason, maybe the reason was that she knew that someday down the line you two would get your happy ending, with each other, she believed in them because when she looked at you she saw love, believe it or not aunty Nay love was always right in front of you and I don't know what is stopping you from chasing after it"

Before I could answer her, she left my room and went downstairs, I thought a lot about what V said, was I scared of the outcomes, was I scared of chasing after Dianna?, was I scared of being rejected or was I scared of admitting something I was afraid of admitting all along

**Dianna's Pov **

_Lea's House _

I came to the only person that would know how to cheer me up by just talking to me, the person that would uplift my spirits and tell me when I am being stupid, the only person that would tell me the truth and nothing but it without sugar coating it

It's been a while since Lea and I have talked, since we had been both very busy, I have been checking in with her here and there, she has been through a lot and I really salute her for being such a strong person, especially since the media can be very mean and vicious

But she has held her ground, she was one of many of our close friends that thought me and Nay were perfect for each other, after Naya and I drifted apart, a lot of people kept on asking me if I was okay, there was a certain mood change in me

I became depressed for a while, whenever I would see her and Sean together, or just pictures of them on her intstargram or twitter page I would get really sick, it would hurt, it would hurt really bad and I would cry everyday, but then I distracted myself with all these different men in Hollywood

I kept on looking for a different kind of feeling, I kept on comparing Naya to every man I would date, I kept on looking for the same feeling that Naya gave me in everything and every guy, it didn't work, nothing worked

After a while I just gave up on anything that reminded me of her, I gave up on anything that was her, God I couldn't even look her in the eyes during the glee 100 episode, especially not when she had that ring on her finger, it hurt too much

After a while the news broke out every where that she and Sean had ended their engagement, a lot speculation was made around it but deep down inside I knew that she didn't love him as much as she loved me, my mind was telling me not to over think the situation but I just knew it

"Hey Di, are you feeling okay, you don't look so good, I thought you were shooting your latest movie or something" she handed me a glass of juice as she sat down beside me and held my hand, I looked up to smile at her and I could see the worry in her eyes

"What's wrong Di? you know you can tell me anything"

"I did something vey stupid today, I called Naya and I know I shouldn't have, but I did, I just thought about the whole Sean thing and I kept thinking about our past and I just called her, when I heard her voice at the end of the line I dropped the call, I was a freaking coward" I was now crying in her shoulder

"Hey, hey its okay, we sometimes do things that we end up regretting at some point, I don't blame you Di, you and Nay have a deep history and its so obvious that you are still in love with each other"

I looked up at her with confusion,

"What are you talking about?"

"God Di, Naya is still in love with you, she asks about you everyday at work, you are the only person she talks about on set, even when she was still with Sean, it hurt her that you guys were no longer talking"

"I just feel so stupid Lea, Naya hurt me by being with Sean, shouldn't I be mad at her? I should not be feeling this way again, I should hate her for hurting me, but I don't, I keep on thinking about her all the time and I hate it, I hate how much she consumes me, even when we are apart"

Lea hugged me tightly which gave me comfort even more

"I can't promise that it will be okay, but I know some how it will work out, the only reason why you cant hate her is because you love her Di, you cant hate the love of your life, no matter how much they hurt you, you just cant"

I know what Lea was saying was right, but I didn't want to agree with her, I just didn't

"Look at it this way Di, some people never get a second chance in love again, you have it why don't you take the chance again? I don't want you to regret not going after your own happiness"

When she said that to me, I thought about how she lost Cory, the love of her life, I thought about how she was never going to see him again, she was never going to be that happy again

I have that second chance now, but I can't risk my heart, I cat risk being hurt again, I can't risk Naya choosing me over her career.

I remember the first night Naya told me that she loved me; it was the best night of my life, even though she always told me that she loved me, she finally told me that she was in love with me

I felt like I was flying high that night, I felt like I was dreaming, I was falling so deep, so much so that I was scared of losing myself.

_Flash back _

_**Dianna's Pov**_

_December 2012, Naya's house _

_It was Christmas Eve and Naya and I were just lying in front of the Christmas tree that we just decorated_

_We were preparing for tomorrow when all our family and friends will come and celebrate Christmas with us or Snixmass as Naya would call it _

_We baked and had a ball, we danced around and kissed here and there, we were happy, it was still months after our second Paris trip; we were still secretly kissing every chance we would get, sneaking around, it was incredible_

_I came back home from the meeting with Luc Benson, I was going back to Paris next year again to start shooting the movie, so I wanted to spend every minute with Naya_

_Glee had already began season 4 and I was called in for a few episodes, I already shot two and all of them were with Naya and I had no complaints, I loved spending time with her, when we were on set we would also sneak around and kiss every chance we got _

_We hadn't done anything physical and intimate yet and we were both okay with that because we had still not figured out what was going on between us yet _

"_So what do you think baby girl, we did good didn't we" I laid my head on her shoulder while she handed me a glass of red wine _

"_Yes we did, we should really be proud of ourselves" _

"_Mhmm, but I think we forgot something" I looked up at her with slight confusion and a smile on my face _

"_What would be that Miss Rivera?"_

"_Well…" I saw her put the mistletoe above our heads and all I could do was just chuckle and lean in to her _

"_That would be the Mistletoe, you haven't given mother Snix her kiss yet" I pulled her in for a passionate kiss, all glasses were put away as she lay on top of me, it was the best feeling ever, I couldn't get enough of kissing her, it was like magic every time we kissed _

_After a while when air was needed, we brought the kiss to organic end, she looked into my eyes and all I could see was love, it was a scary feeling, a feeling I couldn't understand and I didn't want it to end_

"_What?" I whispered softly, she kissed me again, holding on to me like I was going to disappear _

"_I love you Di" _

"_I love you too you goof" I said as I giggled at her _

"_No Di, I am In love with you" my breath hitched, it was like I couldn't breath for a while, but it was an out of breath kind of good, I had no idea what to say, I felt so many things that I couldn't express into one word or sentence_

"_I am in love with you too Nay" I had no idea that I was crying until she wiped my tears with her thumb while gently caressing my cheek, we leaned in for one last kiss, getting lost in our own world and at that moment I knew that I didn't want this feeling to end _

_End of flash back _

What Dianna didn't know was that on the other side of L.A. Naya was also thinking of that same night.

**Until next time folks **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: ****Thank you all for the reviews, I was so shocked when Naya was said to be married, I had no words to say, I still don't, I first hesitated to continue with this story because of the great big shock, but it doesn't mean if Naya got married we can't have our own happy ending, so as a writer who believes in Rivergron and is dedicated to my fans I am continuing with this story and I am going to give you one hell of an ending, all rivergon fans deserve it. **

**Here is another chapter, enjoy **

**Naya's Pov **

It's the start of a new day, so I decided to cook up a Sunday family brunch; I haven't really finished packing away all my stuff yet, yesterday was a really emotional day, looking at all those pictures, all those memories flooding back into my mind, V asking me if I will ever go after Dianna

The whole night was really confusing for me, I didn't get much sleep, all I could think about was Dianna, and how much I hurt her with my carelessness, I thought about how much I loved her and how much I am still in love with her and how much I really want her back into my life. I slept clutching our Paris photo close to my chest, V made me realize my deepest fear, my deepest fear of going after Dianna and not having my feelings reciprocated, I mean I would reject myself too after what I put her through.

I realized how selfish I was, all the way through Di was in whole heartedly, she didn't care if the whole of Hollywood knew we were together, but all this time I wanted to keep it a secret, she kept denying all the tears and all the pain I put her through with not wanting to come out, maybe I am just not enough for her, maybe I never was, I really think that she was just better off without me in the first place

But my heart still aches for her, I will never stop loving her, my emotional state of nostalgia is interrupted by the door bell ringing, I am pretty sure it's my family, my mom decided that she will help me finish packing up, because according to her, me and V know nothing about putting things in order, I know I can be a bit of a hoarder, but I have my neat freak ways, Dianna sometimes would tease me about being a hoarder , she was more of the neat freak, she would always clean up after me or help me organize my bedroom closet, if she was here today, she would be laughing at me and V, I am sure the house would be done by now, that woman is like Courtney Cox's character Monica from friends, everything just has to be precise

I would swear that she had OCD, I would tease her about it and she would pout, but even though I teased her, I loved that about her, her being so neat and prim and proper was one of the little things I loved about her, God I miss her, I can't even go a minute without thinking about her, V officially opened the floodgates of memories

I went to open the door and after I did I was engulfed in a very tight hug, usually I have to get a cuddly hug out of V, but now she is hugging me, this side of Veronica only comes out once in a blue moon, she must be really feeling bad about everything

"Hey buddy, how are you?" I asked looking into her brown eyes that reminded me of my brother, she gave me the famous Rivera smile and just continued hugging me, I looked up at my mom to see her giving me one of her I am worried about you smiles, what the heck was going on

"Hey Mami, where is everyone? I thought it would be a full house today"

I said looking behind her for at least a sign for my brother or sister, or sister in law or my father, instead I saw no one, it was just a very wired acting Veronica and a very worried faced mom, she did although bring something with her, so maybe they were coming later and they maybe got caught up in other things

"No' it's just me and abuela today" V told me as she sped off to the kitchen

"And everything smells fantastic by the way aunty Nay" I saw her take a piece of bacon form the dish and bite as she turned to me and gave me a thumbs up while moaning, she winked at me, I laughed at her antics

"Veronica Naya Rivera, behave yourself please, why must you always act like a hooligan, apologize to your aunty now" my mom said with her eyebrows raised, I wanted to laugh so bad, but I had to stop myself because if I laughed I would get in trouble, and you never want to mess with Yolonda Rivera

"But grandma I was hungry and the food tastes amazing, Sorry aunty Nay" V mumbled

I walked over to her and I pinched her cheeks and laughed at her

"Don't worry squirt, as long as you love my food I don't mind you having a go at it, I am hungry myself" winked at her and she crossed her arms with a pout

"First of all aunty Nay, I am thirteen and I am not little anymore, the name squirt just doesn't fly and secondly please don't pinch my cheeks, your totally cramping my style" I grinned at her response

"There is the badass V, I know" before I knew it my mom hit me upside my head and Veronica just laughed at me

"Oww mom, what was that for?" I said rubbing my head, it didn't hurt that much, I was just pretending, but if I told the woman she had lost her touch, I would lose the feeling of my butt for a whole week.

"First of all it was for you encouraging your niece to being more of a pig by just taking food without asking and second of all, it was for you encouraging your niece to swear by calling her a badass, which is also a bad name, shame on you Naya Marie Rivera"

"Okay I am sorry mommy, but you didn't have to use my full name, that is like totally cramping my style" she gave me a glare and V just laughed

"Who is the child now" V said pointing at me while laughing, I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same thing, my mom just sighed and rolled her eyes

"I swear, you two are just a bunch of five year olds the way you are acting, and may Naya, you really outdid yourself, looks like you have cooked for an army"

"I thought all of you were coming, where is everyone"

"This is everyone, the rest of the family is not coming, looks like it's just me and V"

"Well I am just glad we can have all this food to ourselves, the more the merrier right?" Veronica said eating more bacon, my mom just glared at her

I was totally confused, I was told to cook, because they were coming , but I guess not, and I woke up so early to prepare this food I even went shopping, which I totally didn't want to do

"Wait what? so I cooked this big meal for no one, mom if you just told me it was you and V, I wouldn't have done this much shopping" I whined

"Hey, young lady, you should be thanking me because you needed to do your shopping anyways, and don't sound so disappointed, me and V are the most amazing and fun people to have around here, right V?"

"Yep, you should be totally excited that we are here aunty Nay" I knew something was up, because, they have been acting all cryptic ever since they arrived, the look on my mom's face told me everything that I needed to know, they weren't here for brunch, this was way more

"Okay, spill, I know this is not about brunch, the way V hugged me and the look on your face says it all mom, now spill both of you, whatsup?

Both V and my mom looked at each other, like they were speaking to each other without saying anything

"Cant a mother just come to her daughter's house to eat, or is that a crime these days too" she chuckled nervously, while moving to the kitchen to make herself busy, V just scurried away into the living room

"Okay mom, you got caught now spill, why are you here and why are you acting like someone shot a puppy, every time you look at me?" I asked her while she turned on the coffee machine

She just moved to the aisle were she put the dish she brought earlier and handed it to me, when I looked at the dish Inside was an apple pie, I looked back at her and then I looked back inside the dish, this wasn't just any normal apple pie, this pie looked like the pie Dianna used to make me and the only people who knew how to make an original English apple pie were my mom (because Di taught her) and Di, I was shocked, did V tell mom about everything that happened yesterday, was my mom trying to remind me of Di, but in a more subtle and cryptic way

"Mom…"

"Before you say anything honey, I just want to ask you a question, how long has it been since you have eaten a pie, matter of fact, how long has it been since you have eaten an apple pie?"

"I don't understand what you are trying to say mom, of course I eat pies mom" I got really defensive and I had no idea why

"Don't get defensive honey, you really haven't eaten any pies ever since…. You know, V told me about yesterday" she deeply sighed

"That is why you decided to ambush me, with this mom, really?" I was on the verge of tears, it was true, I haven't eaten an apple pie since the last time Di made it for me, all things that reminded me of Dianna, were put on a back banner

My mom moved closer to hug me, as I struggled into her arms

"Look Nay, honey don't get upset, I didn't mean it in that way, I am just concerned as a mother, I have watched you suffering after Di and you stopped talking, I have watched you get sucked in to this Hollywood life that separated you and Dianna, and it hurts as a mother to see your child unhappy and not sure of what they are doing" my mom had a sad look on her face and I just felt more guilty

"Mom" I breathed out

"Shh, look honey, Dianna made you happy, God after the first day you had the goofiest smile on your face and you couldn't stop talking about a hazel eyed girl called Dianna. Remember? You called her the sweetest and the most beautiful girl you have ever met in Hollywood" me and mom laughed at that, I was such a geek back then

"And after you made us meet her, we all knew that there was something more between the two of you, we fell in love with her like you did, we knew, I knew that you loved her, I even knew about your secret relationship after you both came back from Paris the second time around, the whole family did, even hers"

"You did?" I was so shocked; they had known all this time and said nothing

"well yeah, you didn't do so well in hiding it, you two were just all over each other, Mary figured that you guys had been dating for a while now, but I knew it was that time around, the boyfriends you both had never fooled us honey, we all knew you loved each other, it's just that we were hoping it would unravel into more as time went, but we got really disappointed when you got engaged to Sean"

"So wait, the whole time you were vouching for me and Di, the whole time you never liked Sean and you didn't say anything" to say I was angry was an understatement, I was furious, parents are supposed to advise their kids and not let them do the most idiot mistakes

"Hey, Nina, don't be mad, I said nothing to you because you seemed to love Sean, I just didn't want to say, hey honey by the way I know you are in love with Dianna, so why not break up with Sean and go after her"

"That's not what I wanted to say honey; I wanted you to figure it out by yourself, because if I had told you, you would have reacted a certain way, so I decided to keep quiet about it, we all did"

"Well thank you for that, it didn't help much now, did it…." Both my mom and I let out sad sighs

"Look, I am sorry mom; I shouldn't blame any of you guys, this is my entire fault, I lost the love of my life and now I may never have a chance with her again"

"That is why I am here today; V told me what happened… Naya, you can't be scared to go after Di, you both are still in love with each other that it hurts so bad sometimes, I talk to Mary, I know that Dianna still loves you, she is just a little hurt, but that doesn't mean if you go and beg her to take you back, she won't"

"Mom" I was shocked, Di still loved me, my heart couldn't stop beating, there was still hope after all

"Don't argue with me here Rivera, you are not a coward, you go after what you want remember? It's not about Hollywood anymore Naya, all of the fame will go away, all of the glamour and fans will fade, at the end of it all, you need someone by your side, to still tell you, you look beautiful when the whole world thinks you are not anymore, you need someone who will tell you they love you when you don't hear it from other people anymore, you will need someone who will hold your hand and whisper in your ear that you are their world , you will need someone that when you look into their eyes, you know that you don't regret anything at all"

"That person, is waiting for you, she is waiting for you to say you are ready for her to be that person" before I could respond my mom walked out of the kitchen letting go of me, all I could do was cry and think about what my mom just said to me

I went to grab a cup from the cupboard so that I could soothe my soul with coffee, unfortunately I grabbed a coffee mug that meant everything to me, the mug written Di in cursive, God I forget that I had that, it was her cup, the cup she kept at my house for when she stayed over, I bought it for her as a present for valentine's day and she loved it, I just continued crying, all of this was screwing with my mind

_Flashback_

_Naya's Home 2012 _

_**Naya's pov**_

"_I swear that you love that mug more than me" Dianna looked at me and smirked_

"_Oh, honey are you jealous of a mug, that is so cute" she moved from her seat and hugged me, god I loved the way she smelled in the mornings, I loved the way she smelled every day, I wish I could hold her in my arms forever _

_It is getting close to the New Years and Dianna had been spending all her time with me until she flew off to Paris again, so I wanted to savor every minute of it_

"_First of all I am not jealous of a cup mind you and second of all, you have been clutching that cup the whole day, neglecting the girl you love" she just laughed at me _

"_Well you did buy this lovely mug, and I haven't been ignoring you at all, I have been by your side the whole day" I wrapped my arms around her waist and I kissed her, I really loved kissing her _

"_I could never get tired of this" she said putting her face into my neck, as I pulled her closer _

"_More than that mug of yours" I said tickling her as she squealed like a little girl _

"_Okay, okay more than the mug, but I think I love it better" she teased_

"_Maybe I shouldn't have bought it for you, now I fell kind of neglected" I pouted and she kissed me _

"_But I love this mug" she whined _

"_More than me" I asked, she just smiled at me, her smile was just amazing _

"_Never more than you, you are more than enough for me" I looked into her eyes one more time and I knew then, that I will love this woman right in front of me forever, I kissed her, never wanting to let her go_

_End of flash back _

**Dianna's Pov**

Lea's house

On the other side of L.A. Naya had no idea that Dianna laid in Bed, in Lea's guest room, thinking about the same Day that she was thinking about, Dianna had slept at Lea's because she had an emotional breakdown, after hours of just crying in Lea's arms she just crushed, Lea didn't want her to drive all the way back home, so she offered for her to stay at the house

She had been haunted by Naya the whole time, her thoughts were just all about Naya and them and how they began, she wanted a break from it all, she felt like she wanted closure, but it was more than that , she wasted Naya and she still had that yearning and hopeful feeling that Naya wanted her back too

"God I hate my life" why can't I just stop thinking about Naya for once and move on, I should seriously apologize to Lea, for hijacking her day and ruining it with all this emotional mess

I went to the bathroom and freshened up, Lea was such a sweet heart, she put out everything for me, this is why I missed living with her, she would be the strong one while I was weak, she would take care of me even at my weakest, she was an amazing friend and I was blessed to have her in my life

I walked downstairs, ready to say goodbye and leave and also apologize

"Lea"

"In the kitchen" as I was walking towards that kitchen, I was greeted by the most amazing smell of everything, from bacon, to eggs, to toast and coffee, it was amazing, I was hungry really, but she didn't have to go all out

"Morning champ, I made breakfast, my specialty for when anyone is feeling like crap, go sit out on the balcony, I will dish up" she said handing me a cup of coffee

"Lea, you really didn't have to do all of this, I appreciate you letting me stay here for the night, but I feel like I am invading your space, this is all just too much"

"Oh hush now Di, when has taking care of your best friend ever been a crime, besides I miss having you here with me, we could bond and maybe talk about life, it will be like the good old times

I just blushed and looked down with embarrassment

"Lea"

"You know me, I never take no for an answer, now go to the balcony and let me serve you breakfast, no more protests, you need this" we laughed as she shooed me away to the balcony, I was really thankful to have her in my life, the scene out her was beautiful, the sun was shining so brightly, hitting my skin, this was just all I needed

After a while she came out with two plates full of food

"Here we go" she said placing a plate in front of me while smiling

"Lea" I sighed

"Uh uh uh, no protests, remember, now eat up, you look drained"

I took a bite and all I could do was hum in pleasure, still as good as I remember

"You still haven't lost your touch I see"

"Yep, I still kick butt in the kitchen, I learned from the best didn't I" she playfully winked at me as we laughed

"Now this was what I needed, just a good laugh, thank you again Lea"

"No problem Di"

"You know she misses you right" Lea broke the silence after a while and my face just fell

"Oh god, I am so sorry, I dint mean to…"

"Relax Lea, its seriously okay" I said giving her a reassuring smile

"Any way if she did miss me, she would have said so a long time ago" I huffed; I won't be a fool for Naya anymore

"She will come around eventually, you just have to give her time" a little part of me was hoping what lea was saying was true, a little part of me hoped

"I just can't have false hope anymore lea, all it has been doing is breaking my heart"

"Don't give up hope yet…., it's funny you know, I thought the two of you would eventually come out after the valentine's day episode, I thought you two would figure out your stuff you know, then you started dating Christine Cooke, then Naya started dating Sean, it all came as a shock to me and everyone else, you know, the repeat cycle, where you get close, but then when we would all start to have hope again that somehow you will both come around , you crush it by dating other men"

I wasn't shocked to hear lea talk like this, after all she always wanted me and Naya together, she even knew about our secret relationship after our France trip

"I dated him because I was hurt, I wanted Naya to feel what I was feeling, I feel bad because in the process, I used and hurt the most amazing guy ever and in the process I also got my heart broken because she went off and got engaged, and after I begged her to stay with me, she chose otherwise" I said on the verge of tears

Lea held my hand and caressed it softly, God I feel so bad for using all those men I have dated, I fell so bad

"Hey Di, it's going to be okay"

"WHEN LEA WHEN? When will it ever be okay, I feel like I am the only hanging on to a piece of thread here and its heart breaking" I cried out

Before she could say anything, my phone rang, the ring tone was our song, mine and Naya's "safety suit's Never stop", I saved it as my ringtone ever since February 14 2014 and every time my phone rang I would die a little bit inside

I looked down at my phone to see who was calling, when I saw that it was Naya, I just went in to shock mode, everything around me just stopped

"Dianna, Dianna, aren't you going to answer that? Who is it?" Lea asked

"Naya" that's all I could breath out, and at that moment all I could think off, was the day of the Glee Valentine's episode, and the how this song came to mean so much to me…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Until next time folks **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **** Thank you so much for the reviews you guys, I felt so many feels from the rivergron tweet, finally! After how many years I don't know… sorry for making you wait so long, here is another one, enjoy!**

_**Dianna's Pov **_

_January 2013_

_I was excited to be back in Los Angels, I was back in the USA to shoot my last Glee episode, I was also very happy because all the episodes I was doing this season were all with Naya, it was nice to spend some time with the girl I loved, even though I haven't seen her in a while_

_Due to the fact that I was in France half of the time, I didn't have time to be with her and hold her and kiss her, oh God how I missed doing that, being in her arms and letting her hold me as we became consumed in each other_

_We skyped a lot, but sometimes we couldn't because of the busy schedules we both had and also because of the time zones, she had no idea I was back in the states, I decided to arrive the day before I said I was arriving. I wanted to surprise her. _

_Naya was my world, ever since the day we met I knew there was something special about her, she made me laugh like no one could, she made me blush with every single compliment she would give me, I was drawn to her because of her amazing character and her ability to care and love the people close to her _

_She could get along with just about anyone and she was a bit overprotective when it came to me and I loved it, her jealousy was cute sometimes. She was a great aunt to V, and whenever I would see her with that amazing little girl, I would think about the future and what it would be like to have kids with Naya _

_I know that I am already thinking ahead of myself here, but a girl can dream cant she, Naya was the love of my life, I saw a future with her, and it took a lot of time for us to get to where we were, all the boyfriends we had and all the fights and good times we had together just made me feel very happy that we decided to give this a shot _

_But reality is a very painful thing, the constant reminder that we have to tip toe around and hide from everyone because it is Hollywood was very irritating and sad, I mean we had to think about our reputations and the show's reputation and all that could be lost if Naya and I would go public with our relationship, it made me sad that we still live in a very conservative world, I mean I thought people were more accepting but I guess not._

_Every day I applaud all the gay actors and actresses in Hollywood who are out and proud and don't have to hide their relationships. I would give it up all for Naya if she asked me to, I would be more than happy to tell the world that we are in love and that we belong together, because at the end of the day when all the fame is gone, you will need someone by your side to love you through the good times and the bad _

_We haven't spoken about going public yet, but I really want to, after spending time in France, I realized that I wanted people to know that I am taken, I wanted to be able to hold her hand in the streets, without having any fear of what the paparazzi might say, I wanted to kiss her senseless wherever we would be without having to look over my shoulder because I am worried people would say something, I was ready to tell Naya about this, I was ready to tell her that I want to take the next step, I was ready to tell her that I wanted us to go public with our relationship _

_My brother had picked me up from the airport, I was super excited to see him and my mom again, I had spend just a few hours with them before I drove to Naya's house, when I arrived the lights were on, so it was a sign that she was here _

_I did have the key to her house, but I wanted to knock on the door just to up the surprise a bit, besides my hands were pretty full with all the gifts I had brought back from France with me, I didn't know what Naya would like, so I bought a whole lot of things in France, I knew that whatever I bought her would look good on her so I didn't hesitate, I was nervous though because there was a very special something that I had bought her to show her just how much I loved her_

_I was a freaking wreck; the surprise was hidden in all these bags, I knew what I was doing was taking a big risk, but I knew it was the right thing to do, I felt it in my gut and my heart, so I was pretty sure, but I wouldn't know what her reaction would be, I was going to do two things today that scared the crap out of me, my heart was thumping against my chest as I felt all these different emotions _

_I rang the doorbell and waited for her to open the door, the door finally opened and I was ready to surprise her _

"_SURPRISE BA…" I stopped midway through my sentence when I saw Big Sean at Naya's door I didn't know what to feel, or how to even react, he was looking at me like I was crazy and I was looking at him in an awkward kind of way, what was he doing here anyway _

_Naya did talk a lot about Sean in our skype sessions, she had told me that they were working on a song together and that she couldn't wait for me to hear it, but I was still shocked to see him here, I really dint have a good feeling about this _

_Before I could say anything I heard Naya's voice in the background_

"_Baby, who is at the door" she asked as she was walking towards the door, my heart broke in to a million pieces when she called Sean baby, I had no idea what was going on but I was beginning to feel very sick and very light headed _

"_Babe who is…, Di?, I-I thought you were coming back tomorrow" she looked at me like she had seen a ghost, she didn't look surprised or happy, she looked shocked and she was at a loss for words, she looked between me and Sean, this was the most humiliating and heart breaking thing that ever happened to me in my entire human existence, I didn't know what to say_

"_I-I am sorry, I didn't realize that you had company over, If I knew….I just wanted to surprise my best friend, again I am sorry" the way I apologized felt like I was apologizing to strangers, people I didn't know , I walked away quickly, getting into my car and not even giving them a glance _

_I heard Naya call my name from a distance, but all I could hear was my blood boil, all I could hear were the sounds of my heart shuttering, how could Naya do this to me, how could she hurt me like this, I thought she loved me, now all of sudden when I come back from France she is all loved up with a rapper _

_I wasn't even sure of where I was going, my tears had made my vision blurry and I was crying all the way I was driving home, what a way to welcome someone back, when I finally reached my house , I ran quickly inside with all the bags that had the gifts in them, I threw them all on the bed and just threw myself on the floor and sobbed for a long time_

_I took out the present I was going to surprise her with, the most important one of them all, I took out the beautiful red velvet box that had the most amazing engagement ring ever , I was going to propose to her, I was going to take that step because I was sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, I cried even more when I saw it _

_I felt betrayed, I felt broken, I felt numb, I felt like I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was dead inside, I wanted someone to tell me that what just happened was all just a dream and that I didn't imagine it, but no one was there to tell me that, because it did happen, I decided to take a shower and drown in my own sadness, I threw the velvet box somewhere across the room with all the anger and hurt I could master, I didn't care anymore _

_I had never felt so broken in my life before, I wanted to be gone, to disappear forever, as I stood in the shower under the water I remembered all the times Naya told me that she loved me, all the times Naya had said that she wanted forever with me, I thought about all the times she had kissed me and made me laugh or squeal with joy _

_All of those things made me cry even more, after what felt like hours in the shower, I finally decided to get out, when I stepped out of my shower I heard music playing in my bedroom, I was scared because I had not locked the door , because I was too emotional, who would be playing music in my home and why _

_**This is my love song to you  
Let every woman know I'm yours  
So you can fall asleep each night, babe  
And know I'm dreaming of you more**_

_And there as I entre my bedroom, I see Naya standing in the middle of the room, surrounded my scented candles, my room dim, only the candles glowing, she was standing in the middle of the room holding a long stem red rose, I didn't know how to react, I was so mad at her, I was so hurt but I couldn't speak, I was still wrapped in my towel dripping wet and here was Naya in my room being romantic after the disaster that occurred at her house _

_**You're always hoping that we make it  
You always want to keep my gaze  
Well you're the only one I see love  
And that's the one thing that won't change**_

"_What do you want Naya" I asked as my voice cracked, it sounded deflated, I was emotionally and physically exhausted _

"_Haven't you done enough damage to my heart already" tears were rolling down my face_

_Naya didn't say anything, she just walked towards me and pulled me in her arms, she held be by my waist and I just froze in her arms, I couldn't move, even though everything felt right, I just couldn't move _

"_Dance, with me please Di, God I missed you so much, just dance with me" she whispered into my ear and she licked the shell of my ear while inhaling my scent_

_I felt a shiver down my spine, I want to give in so bad and dance with her, but I couldn't allow myself to do it I was still hurting, I quickly removed myself from her embrace and backed away from her, looking at her with nothing but hurt in my eyes _

"_No, no, n-no, you just can't, you just cannot come in here, in my home and set up a nice romantic atmosphere then expect me to fall back into your arms again Naya, no you just can't, You cannot do that Naya, God I am so stupid, I am so hurt, you Hurt me and YOU JUST CANT DO THIS, BECAUSE IT IS SO HARD TO FREAKING STAY MAD AT YOU" I shouted at her, tears streaming down my face, she was also crying _

"_I come back from France early so that I could surprise my girlfriend, the woman I am deeply in love with, the woman I deeply missed, I ring the doorbell a-and then some rapper opens the door, not my GIRLFRIEND, BUT A GUY WHOM YOU CALLED BABY, WHOM YOU TALKED ABOUT COUNTLESS OF TIMES ON OUR SKYPE DATES" _

"_And then you come to the door, looking at me like I am some stranger or something, do you know how painful that was, how humiliating that was, God Naya, I have never felt so broken in my life" I continued while trying to wipe away my tears _

_She walked towards me and got down on her knees, she embraced my lower body and started crying against me, all I could do was just stand there frozen_

"_I am so sorry Di, I love you so much, you are the only woman for me, you have my heart already, Sean is just another PR relationship that I have to do that my agent told me to do in order to promote my album, I had no idea you were back, p- please Di, I hate it when you are hurt" _

_**I will never stop trying  
I will never stop watching as you leave  
I will never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
And I will never stop holding your hand  
I will never stop opening your door  
I will never stop choosing you babe  
I will never get used to you**_

_I wanted to feel sorry for her, to take her back, to tell her to get off the floor and kiss me, but I couldn't sympathize with her_

"_That is another thing Naya, I came back from France, hoping we would talk about this whole hiding our relationship thing Naya, I want to be out and proud with you, I don't want to hide my love for you while I watch you fake date a guy just because you want to save your image _

_I want to kiss you in public when I want to, go to red carpet events with you, hold your hand and show the world that I love you, I would give up all of this life just so that I could have you Nay, but if you can't do that then I think this is over" I whispered out, I just didn't want to hurt anymore_

_Even though I didn't want this to end, I wanted to not be broken anymore, I moved away to go sit on my bed, I wanted time to think, to breath _

_**And with this love song to you  
It's not a momentary phase  
You are my life, I don't deserve you  
But you love me just the same  
And as the mirror says we're older  
I will not look the other way  
You are my life, my love, my only  
And that's the one thing that won't change**_

_Naya stood up and moved towards me, she kneeled down so that she could be able to look me in the eyes, I tried to look away, but she made me face her _

"_I don't want this to be over Di, I would die if you ever decided to leave me, I love you more than anything else in this world and Sean means nothing to me at all, you are the one I love, you are the woman that consumes my every thoughts and my heart, you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with_

_Please, please don't give up on us, don't, give me a chance and I swear that I will give up this life just to be with you too mi amor, Te amo" she softly said to me while caressing my cheeks and wiping my tears away _

_**I will never stop trying  
I will never stop watching as you leave  
I will never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
And I will never stop holding your hand  
I will never stop opening your door  
I will never stop choosing you babe  
I will never get used to you**_

_She crashed our lips together into a passionate kiss, our hands were roaming all over, I was caressing her breasts and she was kissing me all over my neck, I couldn't help but moan, we had not made love, because we said it will happen when it happens _

_**You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing for you  
You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing  
For you**_

_Next thing I knew, Naya's shirt was now on the floor and I was kissing her everywhere as I ran my fingers softly over her covered breasts, I moved to unclasp her bra as she moved to unwrap my towel off my body, _

"_You are so beautiful" she whispered to me, we started into each other's eyes, I was venerable to her love and right then I just knew that she had meant what she had said before, she loved me like I loved her and I could see it in her eyes _

_**I will never stop trying  
I will never stop watching as you leave  
I will never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
And I will never stop holding your hand  
I will never stop opening your door  
I will never stop choosing you babe  
I will never get used to you**_

"_You are beautiful too Nay" I said to her softly, she kissed me all over my face and my neck as I moaned to the pleasure that I was consumed in_

"_Are you sure you are ready" she asked with concern and all I could do was just nod _

"_I want you to say it baby girl" she said kissing the sensitive spot on my neck _

"_Please make love to me Naya Rivera" I moaned out and she did, we made love until we couldn't anymore, we connected on a whole new different level , I fell in love with her even more that night_

_End of flash back_

"Dianna, Dianna, aren't you going to answer that" I was brought back to the present by Lea, as I remembered that night when we made love to this particular song that was my ring tone, the memory was bitter sweet

Even though we went back to our happy selves the next day and even though we shot the Valentine's Day episode, having fun and laughing, there was still that gaping hole in my heart, there was still that engagement ring somewhere in my house

"I can't lea, I just can't" I breathed out, tears threatening to fall

"Just answer it please Di, hear her out, this maybe the closure that you may have needed all the time"

I sighed out and lea left the patio to go back inside, she gently squeezed my arm and gave me a small smile

I finally answered the phone; I let out a nervous sigh first, composing myself

"Hello"

"Di" she said softly, oh how I missed that voice

"What do you want Nay" I said my voice cracking

"I miss you Di, I miss you so much it hurts"

"Naya" I sighed

"No… no listen, when I lost you my whole world came crumbling down, I didn't know who I was turning into, and I was a jackass to you, I was so careless with your heart, which I promised never to break and I am sorry, I just want to see you in person because there is so much I want to say to you, I am still in love with you Di, I am still madly in love with you" she said her voice cracking

"No, no you can't say that now, you just can't Naya"

"But Di.."

"No, you broke my heart and you broke a promise, remember that promise you made me the first time we made love?" I asked

"Yeah, I said that I would give it all up just for you" she said her voice cracking

"Well you never kept that promise Naya" I said to her, after that I ended the call and cried, holding on to the railing on the patio, I felt Lea hug me, telling me that it was going to be okay, it just felt to me like I was getting my heart broken all over again

Naya's Pov

After Di ended the call, realization hit me that I should have done this a long time ago, I ran from the kitchen into the living room surprising both V and my mom but I didn't care I had no time for stalling

"Mom can I borrow your car keys please" I said to her in panic

"What, what's wrong Naya

"Mom, please, I will explain everything to you later, just please" I begged her as V gave me a knowing smile

"Just give her the keys grandma" my mom handed me they keys and she turned to look at V

"What's going on" she asked V as I was putting on my jacket

V just grinned and looked at my mom

"She is finally doing it grandma, aunty Nay can I come too?" V asked excitedly as she jumped up and down, letting out a girlish scream

"She is finally doing what V, what are you doing Nay?"

"I am going to get the love of my life back, I shouldn't have let her go in the first place" I said as I walked to the door, I heard my mom squeal with joy as veronica followed behind me….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Until next time folks**

**The song that was used here was Saftey Suit's Never Stop (wedding version) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note****: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews and support, sorry I took so long to update and here is another chapter, for your rivergron hearts **

Naya's Pov

I was pretty nervous, my palms were sweating and I was drumming my fingers on the steering wheel of the car, V was giving me very worried looks, God if she only knew how terrifying this was, I mean here I am driving to God knows where just to get the Girl I am in love with back into my life

"Aunty Nay, are you okay, do you want to take a rest for a bit, you know just chill before you take this big step" she asked worriedly

I just chuckled nervously and shook my head

"No seriously , I feel like you are going to land us in an accident with the way you are driving this car, this is finally the day you get the love of your life back, and the process of that does not involve ending up in a hospital" she laughed a bit but she was very serious

I didn't know what to think, I mean I rushed out of my home, to probably chase after someone that won't want me back , what if I break her heart again, what if I destroy what is left of our friendship even more, I broke a promise once and I can break it again

"Stop over thinking too much about this aunty Nay, I can hear your thoughts from here, no seriously do what your gut or your heart tells you"

V was so wise for such a young girl, it made me smile when I think about how much just a simple sentence she says brings me comfort

I turned to her and gave her a nervous smile and she smiled back and me, squeezing my hand reassuringly

"You Know, I tried once, you know…I tried to get her to talk to me but she wouldn't, she out right refused to talk to me, we were shooting the glee 100th episode and it was the last day of shooting and I wanted her to talk to me, I wanted her to give me a minute of her time, but she refused, what if she refuses again this time?

I can't bear the thought of not having her in my life ever again, I felt the pain you know… the pain of not having her in my life, I cannot go through it again V" I sighed out sadly

_Flashback _

_April 2014_

_Naya's pov _

_I have been watching her all day talk to everyone but me, take pictures with everyone but me, I have been watching her laugh, smile and talk to every single one of our friends except for me _

_I don't blame her though, I would also not want to talk to myself, I put her through hell, and she has managed to not completely break down, I on the other hand break down every day I, I break down every day because I broke a promise, and I also broke two hearts in the process, hers and mine_

_I wish I had the courage to pull her in a room and tell her how much I miss her and how much I love her. Ever since my relationship with Sean started, things have not been so great for me, I wake up every day with a memory of her embedded in my mind, everything freaking reminds me of her _

_Every time she smiles with other people or laughs with other people, reminds me of how much of a jerk I was to her _

_It has been two weeks since we started shooting glee's 100__th__ episode and all that there was between us, were secret glances and awkward stares , everybody is not blind to the tension, in fact they know it's there, I think that is why we had so little screen time together, even in the screen time we had, we uttered no words to each other _

_I would have loved a Quinntana scene, where Quinn and Santana make fun about their hook up and reminisce about the old times, but a girl can dream cant she _

_I have also been avoiding her and hanging out with my other cast mates, we avoided each other at all costs and it hurts, it hurts me so badly _

_And what hurts more is when I see her new boyfriend Nick, drop her off, I could have had the chance to kiss her in public, dance with her whenever I wanted and hold her hand when I wanted, she gave me that chance but I was a fool to let it go, and now she is happy with another man, and I am stuck in a horrible engagement_

_I walked away to find some peace and solidarity in the studio set, I walked in the choir room set, and just took a seat on the piano, I wanted to express my emotions in a song, hopefully that would calm me down, hopefully it would soothe my broken and wondering heart, problem is, now that I think about it, this is all my fault, the reason why I am so heartbroken, is all my fault and I can't turn back time _

_I strummed my fingers softly on the keys of the piano on set, and started humming a very familiar song that had been playing over and over in my head for the past few weeks, thank god that everyone was having a lunch break, because it means I could sing my heart out without worrying about who would hear me _

_And even though I know she won't hear, I would really like her to know how sorry I am and how much I want her back into my life, even if it is just as a friend _

_**Same bed but it feels just  
A little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio  
But it don't sound the same**_**  
**

_I started to remember, how she used to sleep in my bed all the time she stayed over, she would move around in her sleep all the time and I would find it cute and adorable, she even used to talk in her sleep sometimes, and I remember how I would pull her into me and cuddle her, so that she would relax in my arms. _

_Every time I hear the song we first made love to on the radio or on my phone I feel like breaking inside all over again, because I missed her touches and her kisses _

_**When our friends talk about you  
All it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little  
When I hear your name  
It all just sounds like (oooooh)  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize**_

_**That I Should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing  
But she's dancing with another man**_

_Every time on set when our friends would talk about Di and how much they had missed her, I would cry silently, because I missed her the most even though I was the one who hurt her. The day I found out that she was dating this Australian chef, I wanted to punch someone or something in the face, that day was when I realized that I was still madly in love with her and that I had made the most dumbest mistake by letting her go_

_**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never never get to clean up the mess I made  
Ooh and it hunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like (oooooh)  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
That I**_

_**Should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing  
But she's dancing with another man**_

_As I sing my heart out, I remember the times when Dianna's heart would break due to my relationship with Sean; I realized how selfish I was to have thought that I could have them both _

_I realized how much I had stringed her along and gave her false hope that I would come out with her in public, I was selfish and I was naïve, I was scared and I wanted to save my public image and now Di has found a man that will lover her forever and not be afraid to hold her hand in public. I mean who wouldn't want to call Di there's, she is an amazing human being_

_**Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say  
That I was wrooooong  
Oooh I know i'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know**_

_**I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much  
You loved to dance  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man**_

_I remember how much Dianna loved dancing, she once danced for me when we were on the glee tour because she wanted me to cheer up, I remember that I was pretty upset that day and tried from all the performing, then Di made me laugh by doing a funny dance for me, I smile at that memory as I utter out the last words to the song. _

_I dint realize that I was crying until I saw the tear drops fall on the piano keys, I had to pull myself together, I have to tell her the truth, I have to apologize for all my stupid mistakes, for breaking her heart. Maybe Nick is a better lover than I ever was because one thing is for sure, he won't hurt her like I did _

"_You know that song always brings me to tears" My heart was racing, I knew that voice, the voice that belonged to the girl that held my heart _

"_I know…I know what you mean, it speaks to me in a way" I whispered out softly, my voice cracking, I continued to play with the keys of the piano, because I was afraid to look her in the eyes _

_I heard the sound of her shoes click on the floor as she was walking towards me; I felt her sit down beside me, she let out a sad sigh as she played with the keys of the piano _

_We set there in silence, over thinking everything, this was the first time in a long time that we had some sort of contact, we have been avoiding each other so much so that we forgot how to act towards each other being so close_

_I decided to have the courage and suck it up, I moved my hand over hers, I molded our hands together so that they were playing on the piano keys, I looked up at her and we held a very intense gaze, all I could see was hurt and pain in her eyes as she looked at me, I felt like she was directly staring into my heart _

"_Di…" I whispered out, she shook her head and removed my hand from hers and stood up from the piano bench_

"_Don't…" she uttered, with tears already falling from her eyes _

"_Just don't" I felt a surge of disappointment, I felt like a freaking kicked puppy , she started walking away before things got intense and I quickly stood up from the piano and grabbed her wrist, when she looked back at me, I could see how red her eyes were, I felt her pain and I wanted so badly to fix it_

"_I am sorry" I uttered, she just gave me a watery smile and pulled away from my grasp _

"_It is just too late Nay, it is far too late" she said her voice cracking, I looked down because I couldn't stand being venerable in front of her, and all I could here was the distant sound of her heels clicking on the floor as she walked further and further away from me and all I kept on thinking about was "what might have been" if I just followed my heart, instead of fame _

_End of flash back _

Naya's pov 

"See V that is why I am afraid of trying again" I told her sadly as I remembered that painful encounter on set

"But aunty Nay, you never know, this time it might be different, this time she might just listen to you, don't be afraid to give it a shot, we have come this far aunty Nay, you can't turn back now, she just needs you to prove to her by your actions that she is still your one and only"

"You know what you are right, we can't turn back now, I need to show her how much she means to me, If I could only gather a flash mob in a quick second, this wouldn't be so hard to do" I joked lighting the mood, V chuckled for a moment but then stopped, and started making her thinking face

She grinned at me widely, I have to say I was scared of what she was about to say

"You know, you could always gather up all your friends and just take them back to the set of glee and serenade her, you guys could come up with a song, you know, a song that was just for the two of you, that would remind her that you still love her, trust me aunty Nay, taking her back to the place where it all began will definitely work "

I grinned at her idea and leaned over to kiss her forehead

"You are a genius kid" I chuckled as she scrunched up her nose and wiped her forehead

"You are lucky that today is a special day, otherwise the kiss on the forehead would not fly" she laughed

I decided to make a very important call to someone special in Di's life, if I was going to make this work; I need all the help that I can get

"Wait who are you calling?" V asked

"Lea, we need to get this done and since Di won't talk to me, I have to Ask Lea help me surprise her" V threw her hand in the air with excitement as I dialed Lea's number and kept on driving to where it all began

Lea's pov 

it took a while for me to calm Dianna down, that phone conversation with Naya really did take a toll on her, I had to put her back to sleep, she was heartbroken and all I wanted for her was to be happy

ever since this Naya debacle, she has been nothing but sad, God these two are so made for each other and they still can't get themselves together to just admit and come to terms with it

We all wanted to see them reunited, but with all that Di went through, it was going to be hard, I was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing, I was not surprised when I saw the caller I.D, I knew that she would call somehow

"Hey Nay" I said answering the phone

"Listen Lea we have to be quick, please, please if Di is with you, take her to the glee set, just pretend that you taking her for a drive, please, just bring her to the glee set" Naya said with a hint of panic in her voice

"What is this about Naya?" I had no idea what was going on and knowing Naya, anything was possible with that girl

"Just do it, please Lea…bring her to the set" she said with desperation

"Okay, I'll do it" I sighed looking back at a sleeping Dianna

"Fantastic! Thank you Lea, thank you" she said excitedly as she hung up the phone. I walked over to were Di was sleeping and I shook her softly urging her to wake up

"Come on Di, wake up, let me take you around for a drive for a bit, you need some clarity" I said coaxing her to wake up, after a while she complied and she let me take her hand so that she could stand up

"A drive around L.A. doesn't sound too bad" she whispered out and all I could just do was give her a sympathetic smile, I grabbed my car keys from the kitchen counter and hoped for the best as I walked out of the house with Di following behind me. Whatever Naya had planned was either going to fix things or make them worse, I just hoped for the former as I looked back at a healing Di….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Until next time folks **

Song: Bruno Mars: When I was Your Man


End file.
